For The Love Of Revenge
by x-Starships-x
Summary: She was the daughter of a Computer Mongol. She'd be damned to near hell if she was letting Kyouya get away with hurting her. The Ootori family would be dirt poor before she ever forgave him. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. KyoOc Side Pairings - KyoHaru - TamaOc - TamaHaru - HikaOcKao - HonOc . Rated M For Swearing, Lemons, Self Harm.
1. o1

**For The Love Of Revenge**

Rat**ing:** Written for Mature Readers due to sexual and violent situations.

Genre: Drama, Erotica, and Romance.

Sum**mary:** She was the daughter of a Computer Mongol. She'd be damned to near hell if she was letting Kyouya get away with hurting her. The Ootori family would be dirt poor before she ever forgave him. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

A**N**: However, this fiction is unrelated to any story element from Ouran High School Host Club itself.

* * *

Fuck him.

Fuck him for running out on me. Fuck him for fucking with my mind. Fuck him for not knowing what he wants. Fuck him for dragging me into it. Fuck him for being such a fantastic kisser. Fuck him for ruining my favorite band. Fuck him for barely saying a word to me before he left. Fuck him for not waving. Fuck him for getting my hopes up. Fuck him for making my hopes useless. Fuck him for taking off with my heart.

Fuck me.

Fuck me for always getting into situations like this. Fuck me for caring. Fuck me for not knowing the words that would have made him stay. Fuck me for _not_ knowing what I want. Fuck me for wavering. Fuck me for not kissing him back. Fuck me for getting my hopes up. Fuck me for not having more realistic hopes. Fuck me for keeping his fucking jacket.

Fuck.

I could feel everyone's eyes boring into the back of my head. My bottom lip quivered. I directed my eyes from his retreating figure to my shoes as if my they would suddenly tell me the answers that my mind kept asking. If I had been able to push through the crowd instead of being stuck inside it's eternal grasp, I would have gone after him. My fists clenched.

I hated him.

I didn't just hate him, I hated them. Together. As one. It sickened me to no end and I just… I wanted them to disappear. Scratch that, I wanted to disappear. I hated him. I hated her. I hated this town. I hated this county. I hated this state; I wanted to go home. Mustering enough courage, I turned around and glared at the crowd who'd been watching from the beginning.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" My nose twitched, a sure sign I was going to cry. Some looked away, but some couldn't drag their eyes away.

I wanted to hit someone, hit something.

Looking to my left was a conveniently placed glass vase; a beautiful display really. But I didn't want to admire beauty at this moment because for the third time in my life, my happiness had gotten away. I sent my fist crashing into the vase, shattering it and the lightly colored tulips. Some jumped, and the eyes jerked away. I walked away from the scene.

I couldn't think. I wouldn't think. My fists clenching and unclenching. Clenching, unclenching. Clenching, unclenching. My eyes brimmed with tears but I wanted so badly to just disappear. I wiped my eyes with my hands. I would not cry. I would not cry. I'm a big girl, big girls don't cry.

_They don't cry until they're alone._

I sat on the park bench, and looked around before unleashing a flow of tears. My body shook, and I don't know how ugly I mustve looking to people driving by, but with this snot sniveling down a little I can tell it wasn't a pretty sight.

I checked my cell phone; a little before midnight. Oh the sweet irony. Blindly dialing the first number that came to mind, I put the phone to my ear.

"Yello?"

"Kel? Can you come get me?" I asked sniffling.

"Sadj baby, what's wrong and where are you?" My best friend asked, I could hear the shuffling in the background.

"I don't know, somewhere near Watsessing Park. He left me, Kel. He went back to his baby moth –"

"I'm on my way." Kel interrupted. I hiccuped in reply and hung up. Holding my head in my hands, I thought about everything that led up to this exact moment.

I should've known. He didn't love me, and I didn't love him. We just didn't want to be _alone_. Or maybe, I was just too good for his ego. Or, maybe the fact that he made me feel better about my _miserable_ life. Whatever it was, we didn't love each other. Because you don't destroy people you _love_.

I was a loner, and he was just that guy that everyone wanted. Successful, rich, powerful, intelligent, handsome. But I didn't want him for that. I didn't care about that. He knew that. That's why he kept me around. He always asked my opinion because he knew I was outspoken on paper but never in person. He knew I kept a lot of shit to myself because in reality, nobody really cared. But he pretended. He pretended to care to make me happy. That takes guts. To ask somebody how they're feeling and then encourage them to go into detail even when it's going in one ear and out the other.

I sat back in the bench, looking among the streets. Playing with my nails, I tried to drag my thought away from the situation. They kept going back. My eyes burned with unshed tears. I blinked them back. He wasn't worth it, and neither was I.

Him telling me he loved me wasn't the part that hurt. Him introducing me to his baby mother as a friend didn't hurt. Him telling her he loved her in front of me didn't hurt either. What hurt was that he said he owned me. And up until now, I believed it. He claimed me as his, and for awhile I believed that. I thought, so what if he was committing to her? He'd end up leaving her one day.

That one day would never come. The memories won't die until I do. I know that someday he'll be dreaming, thinking of his pain. I would hope he hears me in the street humming, softly breathing out his name. Even with the seams stitched tightly, the scars will remain. I'd dream that we'd scrape them off each other, and let them wash off in the rain. Then when it runs into the river, he'd laugh when the water complains. Even with the distance slowly wearing out his name, his hands would still catch the light the right way. Our hearts would still beat the same.

_But that would **never** happen._

I looked up to Kellen pulling up to the sidewalk. She jumped out and came to comfort me. Wrapping her arms around me she kissed my chin. "Sadja, he was never worth it. Besides, we all feel a little fucked over sometimes. You'll bounce back in no time." She said to me in a whisper.

"I know he wasn't worth it. But I just thought that maybe this time I would be wrong." I replied to her, my voice cracking.

"I know, I know. I wanted you to be wrong. I wanted you to be so wrong." She replied, hugging me tightly.

"Can I crash at your place tonight?" I asked her weakly. She nodded before pulling me up and ushering me into the car.

I leaned my head against the window, and she got in from the other side. Patting my leg she turned on her truck and pulled off.

The entire ride home I could only feel my resentment for Kyouya grow every time we reached a stop light. How could he do that to me? He promised.

But then again, he'd always break a promise if daddy said so. He was Kyouya. He couldn't think for himself. It was stupid of me to think he'd ever have his own opinion. My head began to throb.  
Mercilessly, and I could feel the muscles around my eye pulling lightly. I needed my glasses, a glass of hot chocolate, a flashlight and a book. I lowered my gaze as I thought less about him, and more about getting home, more so Kellen's home.

I don't see how my mother could pretend to be so happy around people like him. People like Kyouya were selfish, conceited, arrogant bastards that have never had a decent ass-whooping ever in their lives. And to think I wanted to be one of them.

Hah. I could never. I could never be like Kyouya, or Tamaki. Or even the Hitachiin's. I respect Haruhi, but I couldn't be her. Love wouldn't make me stay, especially under circumstances such as that. Pulling up to Kellen's townhouse, I unbuckled my seat belt, carrying my heels in my hands. She unlocked the door, and let me walk straight into the guestroom.

Kellen was like a sister to me. She was my better half, the optimistic and happy better half. But oh, did Kellen have a mean spirit. I was most certain that she wouldn't give either twin the time of day now. She and Tallulah would single-highhandedly demolish the entire club and all they would work for and leave a dollar behind as collateral. As for me, I would cease to exist. I would go back to Guam and live my life the way I had before my grandparents sent for me. Once I returned, it would be as if Sadja Ge'hilu had never been to Ouran.

But before any of that had to occur, Kyouya would get his comeuppance. And so would his greedy father.


	2. o2

Rat**ing:** Written for Mature Readers due to sexual and violent situations.

Genre: Drama, Erotica, and Romance.

Sum**mary:** She was the daughter of a Computer Mongol. She'd be damned to near hell if she was letting Kyouya get away with hurting her. The Ootori family would be dirt poor before she ever forgave him. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

A**N**: However, this fiction is unrelated to any story element from Ouran High School Host Club itself.

* * *

Sadja couldn't remember ever wanting anything. When she thought about it, the only thing she had ever thought about was making her father proud, and being happy. Sitting at her desktop, home to an assortment of different computers, she remembered the glare of Kyouya's glasses as he turned away from her.

Had she really ever wanted _anything_?

Sadja initially scanned through her memory. She remembered bits and pieces of growing up. She remembered receiving computers from her family members to continue with her grandfather's empire. She remembered skipping school to use her many computers to ghost through cyberspace. She remembered fixing the school's computer lab for fun after it had crashed from the over usage of the home computer's RAM.

The memories were somewhat hazy, but they were there. The more she thought about it, it bothered her. She knew she traveled around the world with her father who was obsessed with dissecting every computer that came out. She knew she spent time with her mother who enjoyed destroying viruses with different viruses. She knew she met wonderful, and fantastic people. Yet, all she knew of was making her father proud and being happy.

But then there was Kyouya.

Kyouya took her away from obsession with computers. He took her from her obsession with being a gray hat. He took her from her happiness and made her believe that she could be happy with him. Yes, Kyouya lied to her. He fed her lies, and led her to believe that there would have been a future. He'd even fed the same lies to her parents. The same couple who owned the Business Typhoon that had been protecting the Ootori's business secrets for years. The same business that protected the files of the wealthy and the poor.

The same business that Sadja was now hacking into.

She had never in her life felt so violated. She was used for Kyouya's own malicious and malevolent intent. She would return the favor. She would run the Ootori family into the ground, and she'd do so without anyone even knowing it was her. Kyouya would learn for crossing her. So would his no-good father, and his brothers.

* * *

Laying on the floor with her legs against the wall pointing to the roof, Sadja sighed. She looked at her build-a-bear cat who was sitting against the chair looking back at her. "What do you think, Lin?" Sadja asked. The bear didn't move, but Sadja nodded slightly.

Her braids splayed beneath her, she combed her fingers through it slowly. "I know. He's not a good human. He's not a good computer either." The room went quiet, except for the breathing of Sadja. Come to think of it, Sadja didn't know what a good human consisted of.

She knew her relatives were good humans. She knew Kellen was a good human. But she didn't know the traits they had all shared.

Kyouya never hurt her. Not physically, anyways. And the mean things he said never really upset her. Not until yesterday. However, before that he certainly didn't talk to Sadja the way he spoke to Haruhi. In addition, he tolerated Sadja's eccentricities more than the rest of the Host Club did. Kyouya didn't go out of his way for her, sure, but he didn't go out of his way for _anyone_… except Haruhi. Still, when he did interact with Sadja, he wasn't cruel.

Sadja realized she was thinking in circles, and there _had_ to be something else that was good about the man.

Was Kyouya a good person when he drank? Was he a good person when he smoked? Was he a good person when he flirted with Haruhi, or when he left Tamaki and the twins to destroy everything within the club?

Sadja decided not to kid herself. She knew why she used to like Kyouya. She liked him because he had long fingers, a defined chest, a sharp jaw and cool, sharp eyes. Good had nothing to do with it.

Still, it would have been nice if the man had _some_ positive traits.

But that didn't matter now. She didn't need nor did she want to forgive him.

With a small pout, she figured she didn't want to know. After all, she'd already began targeting which Ootori networks she'd be hacking into. With that coming to mind, Sadja sat up, grabbed Lin and turned on the monitors of her various computers.

Files, files, files. Files, files, files. Files, files, files.

Files of all kinds, personal and political began showing up on various screens. Her eyes dilated as she pulled on her goggles. Lin sat in between her legs as the information began showing in front of her very eyes. Clicking and tapping away, Sadja began copying and saving Ootori files onto her many computers.

Her eyes followed quickly, corresponding with each and every file that popped up. The Ootori's were quite the business mongols. Each monitor held a different network, each network held several files. Each file had it's own port, and at least one of every port was unoccupied. Sadja smiled.

Her plan was now in action. With a click of a button, she began a port scan of every port on the host machine. Within the hour, she'd have an entire layout of every open port that does not respond.

Taking her goggles off her eyes, and pushing them back onto her individual braids, Sadja ran her fingers through Lin's hair with a small smile. Kyouya would pay. Literally and figuratively speaking.

Turning off her monitors once again, she pulled her goggles off her head and left the room with Lin in tow.

* * *

Family time.

Sadja enjoyed family time. She enjoyed spending time with her mother, father, and her grandparents. Hell, even Kellen was present. Everyone looked at each other, smiling. Almost picture perfect. But her family was never that black and white.

Cutting into her steak, she glanced at her parents. "I'm getting revenge on the Ootori family." She said. There was a slight twinkle in her grandfather's eye. He never did like Yoshio.

"What do you have in mind?" Her grandmother asked, a small smile drawing on her features.

Sadja didn't miss a beat. "I will corrupt them financially."

Everyone at the table turned to her; intrigue in their eyes.

"We are who they turn to when they need computer help, yes?" Everyone nodded. "I'll black hat. They won't know a thing because as intelligent Mr. Ootori is, he would never, ever think we had anything to do with a _hacker_ stealing all of their money. After all, we _can't_ prevent an in-house hacker." Sadja stated proudly, inserting her food into her mouth.

"That is a great idea. But where will the money go?" Her mother asked, setting her fork down.

"Well, we can throw a nice gala – a fundraiser of sorts. Then send the Ootori money to charity, and keep the money we raised. How does that sound?" Sadja asked, after a minute.

"But you cant just donate forty-some million dollars to charity." Her father argued.

"We can donate 4 million and use a private ISSP to divide the money and send it among different charities." Her grandfather mused.

Kellen smiled, and clapped giddily.  
"I'll work as a double-agent?" She offered happily.

"Of what?" My mother asked her.

"Well, Sadja will no longer be in the host club since she and Kyouya are no longer courting, yes? But I was a regular _before _they began courting. They won't expect me to stop coming because I went for Tamaki. Kyouya will be sure to notice the slight diminishing of his company, and he'll surely make a move about it to the other hosts."

My grandmother nodded, and clapped happily.

"The Ootori's won't know what hit them." Sadja said happily.


	3. o3

Rat**ing:** Written for Mature Readers due to sexual and violent situations.

Genre: Drama, Erotica, and Romance.

Sum**mary:** She was the daughter of a Computer Mongol. She'd be damned to near hell if she was letting Kyouya get away with hurting her. The Ootori family would be dirt poor before she ever forgave him. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

A**N**: However, this fiction is unrelated to any story element from Ouran High School Host Club itself.

* * *

If she now saw Kyouya differently, she'd have to see the rest of the club differently. After all, it was only fair. Therefore, when lunch came around she stood away from the lunch tables and stood above the balcony watching them closely.

She had known these families – or heirs, minus Haruhi all her life. After all, her family _did_ protect their secrets. So if she knew these families, why did she know of them and not them per-say?

She knew that Tamaki caused trouble with his…eccentrics but the twins were the true antagonistic figures within the club. She knew Honey was the sweetheart, and Takashi his caretaker. Haruhi – the bitch – watched over the club, doing whatever she could to help.

Beyond that, she didn't know them. One could say she was a _fan girl_. Sadja recognized that associating with these people might jeopardize her family's power, but hell. She needed a little fun and excitement – well she _used_ to need excitement.

"Oooh, you know Kyouya left Ge'hilu-senpai for Haruhi? I always thought Kyouya-san was a little… ah, colorful. I just didn't know he was - _actually_, you know?"

Sadja's eyes slowly moved over to study the table of girls not too far from the hosts. Girls and guys alike, gossiping about her. Her face remained still.  
"I didn't think Kyouya-san would use Ge'hilu-senpai as a cover up. We all knew how much she liked him." Another girl added.

Sadja flinched. She didn't think she was that blatant with her feelings for Kyouya. Sighing quietly, she rubbed her forehead before looking back down. "Kyouya-san is a jerk, really. Ge'hilu-senpai had been nothing but good to him. I won't go back to the club for a whole week!" A girl whispered, her forehead creasing in anger.

"I'm not going either!" Another chimed in.

"Me neither!" A third agreed.

A host club strike, now that would be entertaining. Backing away from the banister, Sadja stood against the wall. She held her arms and lulled her head forehead.

_Kyouya left her for Haruhi. Haruhi of all people. A transgender. _

"You really shouldn't think too hard about it." Kellen whispered. Sadja's eyes shifted to her best friend. "He's just a boy, and we're already getting revenge."

"He's just a boy, true. But these are just my feelings. He used me, Kel. Took advantage of me to impress his father. How low can someone go to get a 'good job' and a pat on the back?" Sadja replied.

Kellen sat against the wall, her head tilted towards the wall. "I dunno, Sadj. But look, when they're poor they won't hurt anyone else, alright?"

Sadja didn't answer. She looked down at her nails, and frowned. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"To check on the open ports, yes? Have fun." Kellen replied pushing her brunette hair behind her ears. Helping Sadja up, Kellen dusted off her friend's dress. Stepping back, and cocking her head slightly. "Remind me to do your hair, yes? Parfait! Go, run along L'Enfant."

Sadja smiled at her friend with a small pout. "I am not a child." Kellen waved a hand signaling dismissal. Turning away, Sadja continued out of the cafeteria.

_Haruhi and Kyouya sitting in a tree._

Sadja's fists clenched as she carried her leather bag. Why in the world did this school have five bathrooms all placed everywhere _but_ near the Cafeteria?

_K-i-s-s-i-n-g_.

She bent her head slightly, her dark brown bangs covering her eyes. She continued on, past the walls that knew secrets only the dead would whisper.

_First comes love, then comes marriage_.

Feeling her throat close up, she swallowed hard, blinking away oncoming tears. Her heart hurt, her head hurt, her soul hurt.

_Then comes an abrupt, tragic miscarriage_.

She could feel the muscles around her mouth pulling into a grimace. She could picture it all. Kyouya and Haruhi standing at the altar, a picture in someone's office. Knocked off of the desk, and onto the floor. The glass is shattered.

_Then comes blame, then comes despair._

The bathroom was in sight, and tears were now rolling down her cheeks. Her chest was tightening, and she was holding back her chokes. She sped up a little more, bending her head down further.

_Two hearts damaged beyond repair_.

Pushing open the door, and running into a stall, she put her leather bag against the wall, sat on the covered toilet and cried. Her body racked with silent sobs. Fists clenching and unclenching.

_Kyouya leaves Haruhi and takes the tree._

Sadja slammed her fists repeatedly against the door. The metal struggled against it's hinges, withstanding her anger. The door creaked, and the metal bent. Her fists turned red but she hadn't stopped. Face stained with tears, cheeks turning red.

_D-I-V-O-R-C-E_.

Heavy breathing. She wiped her tears from her face, and took a deep breath. What had she been mad for? Why all of the anger? The sadness? She was getting revenge. Her feelings shouldn't matter anymore.

Gnawing her teeth silently, she wiped her face once more and sat on the covered toilet seat. Pulling her leather bag onto her lap, Sadja opened it and pulled out her laptop. Signing in, she plugged in her USB tracking her work from home. 87 out of 150 percent.

She'd been downloading Ootori data. She had to order hundreds of GB's to store it all. Her Grandfather had over watched it, and when Sadja had run into a problem at school, her mother immediately bypassed it. This was going to work.

A very small smile played on Sadja's face. She was going to win.

Closing her laptop and putting it back in her carrier bag, she opened the stall and walked to the sink. Eying her puffy red eyes in the mirror, she washed her face. Pulling her hair back, she reapplied her makeup. Applying her lipgloss and puckering her lips, she stood back.

She was pretty.

Sun-kissed skin, dark brown almost black hair, slim figure with all the appropriate assets. She was damn-near gorgeous.  
But she wasn't Haruhi. She wasn't short like Haruhi. She wasn't pale like Haruhi. She wasn't assertive like Haruhi. She moved in silence, Haruhi had a natural air.

Sadja and Haruhi were similar-opposites.

Running her fingers through her hair, Sadja looked at herself once more. Haruhi had a smaller chest than she did; albeit Sadja's chest wasn't all that big either. Haruhi had hips, but you had to pay close attention to see it. Sadja was just hippy, she had wide hips and you could see it from across the school.

Haruhi was petite, and slim. Sadja was slim and tall. The few things that the two had in common were overlooked because everyone but those closely-associated with the Host Club thought Haruhi was a male.  
As exotic as Sadja was, in the eyes of Kyouya – she didn't cut it. Thinking it over in her head, Sadja smiled. She didn't need to cut it anymore. She wasn't going to cut it. She was going to be Sadja, whoever the hell Sadja was.  
When it was all said and done, she would disappear into the mist – never to be seen again.

Backing away from the mirror, Sadja saw her face glow. She wasn't Haruhi. She didn't want to be either. Turning away from the mirror, and fixing her hair, Sadja exited the bathroom.

* * *

The Host Club barely had costumers today.

Kyouya supposed it was his fault. After all, as the student body has it – using Sadja as a coverup without her knowledge was pretty low. Then to top it off, coming "out of the closet" to the entire school AND Sadja with Haruhi didn't make it any better. Her folded his hands together. Leaning forward, he accessed the damage.

Usually, the Host Club would make at least five-hundred thousand a week, however – seeing as they would have only three customers this week that went down to eighty-thousand. Sighing and fixing his glasses, Kyouya bent his head. The club would be closing early today. Sitting back in his chair, he reviewed the girls that were here now.

They had either heard of it, and decided not to speak to Kyouya, or heard of it and didn't care. But there was one female that Kyouya was confused about.

Kellen DuPont.

Sadja's best friend, the two did almost everything together. So if Kellen stuck by Sadja's side, why had she been here? Kellen frequented before Sadja and he had gotten acquainted. Then she frequented more often when he and Sadja were courting. So, of course, it would only make sense if she stopped coming right?

To make things more weird, her favorites were The Twins and Tamaki, so why had she been with Haruhi today? Focusing on Haruhi and Kellen, she shifted in his seat.

Two other girls had been with Kellen, however, they were Haruhi's regulars.

They chatted with Haruhi animatedly, Kellen however, just stirred her tea and listened. She didn't even make contact with Haruhi. Often focusing on her tea, the customers or the lack thereof. He watched closer, as Haruhi tried to strike up conversation with Kellen.

"Kellen, this is your first time with me and you haven't said anything. How are you?" Haruhi asked.

Kellen stirred her tea once more before looking up at Haruhi. She smiled faintly. "I'm fine, Haruhi. You?"

Haruhi smiled back. "I'm great. It's nice to see you. I haven't seen Sadja in awhile, is she alright?"

Kellen blinked, chuckling a bit. "Oh, your genuinity amazes me. Sadja is doing good, thanks for asking." Haruhi's face brightened. Kellen sat back stirring her tea.

Haruhi continued on with her conversation, Kellen nodded as if following and agreeing.

She hadn't paid the twins any mind when they came over to talk to her and Haruhi. She didn't bat an eye when they preformed their brotherly act, and certainly not when Hikaru and Kaoru tried to make her notice them.

She ignored Tamaki when he came by saying how beautiful everyone and everything was. She didn't even thank him for the compliment. When he asked her how her day had been, she ignored him.

The one time where she did interact with Tamaki was when she had held her knuckles about to kiss them and she snatched them away. Then she had stood, bid farewell to Haruhi and left.

When the Host Club finally did close, they discussed their lack of customers, Sadja and Kellen.

"Mommy! Kellen was so mean to me today! What could I have done to my precious princess?!" Tamaki wailed, clutching his chest dramatically.

"Hey Tono! She's ours, and whatever you did to piss her off made her hate us too!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in unison.

"Tallulah-Chan wasn't here today," Honey pouted.  
"Doesn't Tallulah usually come when the club closes though?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, right!" Honey said happily. The bright roses around him danced happily, Mori deadpanning in the background.

The hosts chatted animatedly when the door had opened. Turning their attention to the door, in walked a girl about five feet exactly. Her dyed auburn hair rested atop her head in a graceful bun.

"Good evening everyone," said the petite female. She smiled brightly at everyone.

"Tallulah-Chan!" Honey exclaimed happily running towards her. When he reached out for a hug, she simply sidestepped him.

"Do not touch me Mitsukuni, thank you." She said politely sitting on the couch. She played with the falling strands of her hair listening to Honey blubber about his 'Lullah-chan not giving him a hug'.

"Hey Tallulah," The twins called to her carelessly.

"I would appreciate it if all of you called me respectfully by my family name." Tallulah said patiently smiling at them all.

The Hosts stood before her, glancing at each other. "Hideyo-san?" Tamaki called cautiously.

"The only reason I have stopped by today is to speak to all of you." Tallulah stood "By speak, I mean I talk you listen. Are we clear?"

The hosts nodded, shared looks of confusion. "As you may or may not know, Kyouya and Haruhi are together – and the school thinks that Kyouya had used Sadja to coverup the fact that he was dōseiaisha*. We all know that is not true, because Haruhi is indeed a female. Now, Kyouya was using Sadja as a coverup – but you may ask him exactly what he was covering later." Tallulah started.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he looked between the two. Tallulah, dusted off her school uniform before continuing. "Based by your looks, this is news to some of you. I, obviously, do not care. However, I do care about Kellen and Sadja. Now I want all of you to listen and to listen clearly. My family and what we do aren't a secret, neither is any of it a game. Take it as a threat if you may, and try to do something if you feel necessary. But, you all are not going to speak nor come in contact with Kellen, Sadja or I unless we initiate it. I do not give a flying fig if the world is in going to end or if my grandmother is being held against her will. You will not speak, look, touch, hear, smell, breathe, taste or soul-search any of us. If I find out you did there will be consequences to pay, and yes – I will go after your grandparents." Tallulah stated quietly.

Turning away from the hosts, she started towards the door. "Kyouya has made your beds, now all of you get to lay in it. Have fun."

With that said, Tallulah left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

dōseiaisha is Japanese for homosexual.


	4. o4

Rat**ing:** Written for Mature Readers due to sexual and violent situations.

Genre: Drama, Erotica, and Romance.

Sum**mary:** She was the daughter of a Computer Mongol. She'd be damned to near hell if she was letting Kyouya get away with hurting her. The Ootori family would be dirt poor before she ever forgave him. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

A**N**: However, this fiction is unrelated to any story element from Ouran High School Host Club itself.

* * *

A loud crack followed by a momentary flash of light sounded through the air. The sky seemed melancholic and monotonous, but Sadja knew better. The rain was a sign that everything in the world was right. Leaning back against her chair, she stared out of the window watching the raindrops.

She silently watched as the raindrops raced against each other and the wind to get to the edge, almost like her and Haruhi. A subtle race that one had initiated without the other's mental notice. A small grimace flashed onto Sadja's face before disappearing no more than a second later.

Haruhi.

That name was starting to appear everywhere. If it wasn't on paper, it was on the board. If it wasn't there, it was in a sentence followed by the words "was Kyouya's gigolo" or if not gigolo, then Paramour. There had even been a rumor that Haruhi was no longer here on scholarship; Kyouya had been paying for it all.

"Everyone just needs to shut up,"

The scraping of pens, followed by hushed whispers and the occasional passed note was starting to irritate her. Why? Why the controversy? There really wasn't anything more to it.

Sadja momentarily lost her composure, snapping her pencil in half. She cleared her throat, and pulled out a pen. Looking back at her desk, it had been a note from Kellen who was across the room.

_Apaisier*! You look as if you're plotting Haruhi's death._

Pouting shortly, Sadja tapped her pen against the desk before sending her reply.

_And what if I was? _

Kellen shot her a glare, before standing up quickly. "Sensei, Ge'hilu-san is looking feverish. May I escort her to the nurse?"

The Sensei nodded at her answer before rushing over, and nearly pulling Sadja out of her chair. After faux limping and looking slightly dizzy, they'd left the class. Once the door had closed behind them, Kellen yanked Sadja by the arm in the way opposite of the school infirmary.

Kellen had brought Sadja near the outskirts of the school, under and behind the pillars. After walking for a bit, they'd sat at a bench and Sadja stared into the sky.

Kellen tucked a stray hair behind her ear and put her arm around Sadja's shoulders.

"S'il vous plait, why are you so upset?" Kellen had whispered after a while. Sadja shrugged, never taking her eyes off the grey clouds. "I know it hurts. Every first love hurts, but you're not alone."

Sadja had stayed quiet; licking her lips, she averted her eyes to the ground. "Tallulah told the boys not to come anywhere near us. I haven't seen my boys in days – the only time I see them is when they're around Haruhi."

"So she took yours too?" Sadja murmured.

"No, because they are mine and I am theirs. I have staked my claim, and I don't plan on letting go. They know that." Kellen explained.

"What about Tallulah?" She questioned.

"Tallulah and Mitsukuni have known each other since they were young. Even if she's Ritsu's baby sister, she handles her own. Mitsukuni handles her, too. I'm sure they're already talking." Kellen responded.

"So it's just me? I'm the oddball? I'm the one that's resented?" Sadja inferred quietly. Kellen shook her head.

"Jamais, Kyouya is resented, and I am sure he knows this."

"Fuck Kyouya," Sadja grunted.

Kellen laughed, before framing Sadja's bangs. They sat quietly, Kellen playing and perfecting Sadja's hair. Sadja insisted on looking away, looking everywhere but at her friend.

"You have ports to check." Kellen reminded.

Sadja gave her best friend a weak smile, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thanks," She whispered. Kellen hugged her back before pushing her away.

"You're thanking me as if this is going to be the last time. Now, please. Run along." Kellen chuckled.

Sadja had gotten up, dusted off her dress and walked off. Each step she took, she could feel her heart getting heavier – but her pride getting stronger. Turning the corner, she heard the thunderclap and a small smile veiled onto her features.

* * *

Haruhi was confused. If not slightly, but she felt a little misunderstood.

She'd caught wind of the rumor about her and Kyouya, and she sputtered when a girl had asked her during host hours.

Kellen had visited her then too, and was also quite interested in what made Haruhi attracted to Kyouya. Haruhi blanked a bit, before having her eyebrows crease.

"I…well, um…" Haruhi choked; looking over at Kyouya, she could see the flash of his glasses.

_Come up with something quick, I do not need another five thousand added to my debt. _

"I guess I've always liked Kyouya-senpai. He's different, sort of. He doesn't always say the right things and his bad days occur more often than his good days, and for the most part, he can be really mean. However, that's Kyouya, and I accepted that, then I respected it and then I guess it just happened. I wouldn't say Kyouya and I are together, but I have told him this."

By the time Haruhi had finished, the hosts and the girls they were hosting had gathered around to listen. Eyes were wide – all except two. Kellen and Kyouya. Kellen simply stirred her tea, a small smile on her face. Looking up and Haruhi, Kellen sipped her tea. "So Kyouya," Kellen called. "Are you and Haruhi together?"

Eyes darted from Haruhi, to Kellen, to Kyouya. That was a good question. Kyouya sat still, well aware that the sun had covered his eyes. He stood, and walked towards the back of the room before announcing, "Haruhi, please follow me. I have something we need to discuss."

Haruhi stood and followed to the back, attempting to ignore the whispers of her friends and peers behind her. Once closing the door, she was face to face with a slight irritated Ootori.

"You know, by doing that Haruhi, you've stirred up a bit of trouble." Kyouya commented after awhile.

"We both know that I couldn't have denied it." Haruhi replied.

"True, but now there are consequences that we have to face. I'm adding this onto your debt."

"Really senpai?" Haruhi asked in slight disbelief.

Walking towards the door, Kyouya stopped briefly. "Is that a complaint, Haruhi?"

"No, senpai, not at all."

Following Kyouya out of the room, they stood in a half-circle of everyone but Kellen whom had never moved from her seat. "Haruhi and I are officially a couple." Kyouya said with a fake smile.

Haruhi tilted towards him smiling awkwardly.

_Faux pas, you're both fake. _

Kellen stirred her tea, sipping it again before standing up. Picking up her bag, she set her teacup on the short agarwood table. A small chuckle escaped her lips and the Hitachiin twins turned around to see her departure from the clubroom.

The two looked at each other, shrugging and summing it up to nothing and turned back around. They would find her later, or she would find them. Whichever came first.

* * *

The rain hadn't subsided and Kellen didn't think it would anytime soon. Especially with the way things were going. At this rate, if none of the drama died down quickly, everything she'd striven so hard to keep in place would fall apart.

Kellen pushed a stray hair behind her ear as she sat on the club couch. Kyouya had sent a note saying he wanted to ask her of something. Kellen went regardless, painfully aware that Tallulah had warned them all not to come anywhere near her. She waved it off, after all she and the twins had been a bit _busy_ today. She was sure Tallulah and Honey were already together, and that is meant in both senses of the word.

Checking the clock on the wall, Kellen waited.

_Don't bring anyone but yourself._

That was the second line of the note, so she followed. Meet him here at 7:30, after the hosts had all left – which she had done, and not to bring anyone which she had also done.  
Checking her watch for the third time in the hour, she heard a door open and close, yet she sat still.

"Punctual, as always?" She asked – being the first to speak. She hadn't heard a reply, but she didn't need to. Kyouya had walked and sat in the seat directly across from her.

"How much do you know?" He demanded. A small smile graced her face.

"Hello to you too. I know enough." She answered curtly.

"How much is enough?" he questioned. Rolling her lips around, she pursed them.

"I know that you and Haruhi aren't together. I know that your father wishes for you to marry Haruhi, which is why you and Sadja are not together. I know that you think this is how you'll be able to court Haruhi, and I know that this conversation is being overheard." Kellen answered after a minute.

Kyouya's facial expression didn't change. "I suppose you know most of everything. Have you told Sadja?" He asked.

"I'm doing what I feel is right. If Sadja knew, I'm sure she would have addressed you." Kellen replied. Kyouya sat in silence, boring holes into Kellen who sat across from him, highly amused.

"What is your reason for you being in the situation? Is this beneficial to you in anyway?" He asked her, eyes narrowing.

"Contrary to popular belief, not everything is about benefits, Kyouya. There is such a thing as sympathy." Kellen said.

"You feel sympathy for your friend?" Kyouya asked, his face never changing.

"No, you social recluse. It's her fault for getting involved with an Ootori. You're all money-hungry bottom feeders. Love is blind, so whatever. I'm sorry for her though. I'm sorry you couldn't treat her the way she should've been treated." Kellen explained. Her smile never changed, Kellen giggled.

"I treated her with dignity and respect," Kyouya argued – his once neutral face frowning.

"No, you _hosted_ her. You don't _host_ your girlfriend. That is so simple, I'm sure even Tamaki knows that." Kellen murmured with a roll of her eyes. She stood up, signaling that the conversation was over. "Kyouya, was this conversation beneficial to you in any way?" Kellen asked him as she reached the door.

When he'd done nothing but stay quiet, she lilted in laughter and walked out of the door.

* * *

Jigolo - Male prositute

Paramour - Male mistress

Apaisier - Calm down,

S'il vous plait - Please

Jamais - Not ever, never

Faux pas - socially awkward or tactless act, especially one that violates accepted social norms, standard customs, or the rules of etiquette


	5. o5

Rat**ing:** Written for Mature Readers due to sexual and violent situations.

Genre: Drama, Erotica, and Romance.

Sum**mary:** She was the daughter of a Computer Mongol. She'd be damned to near hell if she was letting Kyoya get away with hurting her. The Ootori family would be dirt poor before she ever forgave him. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

A**N**: However, this fiction is unrelated to any story element from Ouran High School Host Club itself.

* * *

My birthday is on Wednesday, the 17th guys. I'm turning fifteen, woot.

* * *

The rain hadn't stopped, and Tamaki didn't expect it to. His elegant, yet sad smile played on his face. The Ootori manor was a place he would have liked to grow up in. Two brothers, a sister and a father who you could sleep in the same house with – something Tamaki was never able to experience. But he spent time here, almost as if it was his halfway house. _His halfway house_.

It was Saturday, the rain had been consistent since Thursday afternoon – the day Kyoya and Haruhi had said they were _official_. He'd spent all of Friday consumed by that word. Official, what does it really mean? With Kyoya, every word could mean something else. He had to know, was it really official? Or was it just _benefits_ getting in the way of his happiness again?

Benefits. Benefits is a theory that haunts Kyoya, and even when his benefits don't actually benefit him he still likes to believe that it will in the long run.

"Tamaki, Kyoya-san is still asleep. We have strict orders not to wake him, would you care to come back later?" A small brunette by the name of Yoko offered.

"Actually, Yoko, I think I'll wake Kyoya," Tamaki said flashing a princely smile. Her face tinted red slightly, and nodded with a bow.

"Follow me, Tamaki-san." Yoko murmured. She turned on her heel and walked through the parlor and up the stairs. She'd turned around several times to make sure Tamaki was behind her, knowing he tends to run off. Once they had reached Kyouya's door, Tamaki smiled and thanked Yoko.

She gave him a respectful bow and walked off – most likely to the maids quarters. Tamaki turned the knob to Kyoya's bedroom and stepped in, closing the door quietly behind him.

Kyoya's bedroom was quite dreary, dreary like the weather, actually. It's colors consisted of black and white, primarily gray. It represented Kyoya – and Tamaki took notice. To anyone else, Kyoya just might be as cold and calculating as he seems but he's not. There's more to him – and more to the reason he's like that. Tamaki smiled, and ran up the stairs to Kyoya's bedroom-bedroom.

He was sound asleep, in a mass of gray blankets. Tamaki grinned happily, he and Kyoya had so much to talk about. Jumping on the bed, and crawling on top of Kyoya, Tamaki started bouncing on the bed.

At first glance, this would seem wrong. At second glance, it would seem very wrong – however to others it was normal. Until Kyoya woke up and practically thrown Tamaki off the bed. Sitting up, he drowsily rubbed his eyes, and yawned. "Tamaki, what do you want at this hour?" Kyoya asked monotonously. He glared at his friend from under his bangs, and Tamaki had peeled himself from off the wall.

"It's almost noon, and I had to talk to you."

Kyoya sighed deeply, standing up and stretching once more. He grabbed his glasses from off the black desk placed by his bed. Walking down his steps and into the living-room of his bedroom. Walking to his kotatsu, he sat down legs crossed. Tamaki joins him, and runs his fingers over it.

"I remember when we bought this," Tamaki murmured, his eyes going glassy for just a second. He smiled. Kyoya simply looked at him with a blank stare. Tamaki looked at Kyoya once more before running his fingers back over the kotatsu. "Could you explain the word benefits to me?" Tamaki asked happily, sort of bouncing in his seat.

Kyoya frowned. "Why couldn't you just look it up in the dictionary?" He asked. Tamaki's smile elated.

"I wanted to hear your version, after all 'benefits' can be used in so many different scenarios and so many different ways! I wanted to hear yours." He replied happily. Kyoya adjusted his glasses on his face before answering. "An advantage or profit gained from something or the other."

"So what's the benefit of being with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, his once smiling face changing to a gloomy one. Kyoya sat in silence.

_So this is what he wanted. Has he realized his feelings for her yet?_

"Why is it any of your business, Tamaki?" He asked, his mood turning somewhat sour.

"You're my best friend, and Haruhi is my daughter, why wouldn't it be any of my business?"

"Not everything concerns you." He replied.

"But this does!" Tamaki cried.

"Exactly how, Tamaki?"

"Because it just does! What benefits do you receive from being with Haruhi?" Tamaki yelled. Kyoya's face didn't change. The muscles in his face were pulling the ends of his lips into a frown, but his face didn't change.

"None." Kyoya answered after awhile.

"So why are you with her?" Tamaki whispered, his expression softening.

"It would be in my interest if –"

"That's bullshit Kyoya, and you know it!" Tamaki sneered. Kyoya remained silent. "It would be in your interest if you did what _you_ wanted to do for a change."

"I am doing what I want." Kyoya muttered.

"So why has Haruhi's debt increased? You don't like knowing people owe you money – or anything at all." Tamaki snapped.

Kyoya's glasses flashed in the sunlight. "Don't analyze me, Tamaki."

"Why not? You seem to analyze everything else."

"Get out, Tamaki." Kyoya bossed. Tamaki's eyes widened, before he frowned.

"Fine."

Standing up, and storming out of Kyoya's room – and eventually manor, Tamaki fumed.

Kyoya didn't stand up from where he was until he was sure Tamaki had left. Punching a nearby wall, Kyoya mentally seethed.

_Sadja._

It had started with her, and she was getting in the way of everything. Granted, it takes two to tango – but everything concerning her was doing nothing but complicating things.

Pushing the kotatsu into a corner, Kyoya went into his wardrobe which looked a complete and utter mess. Clothes in disarray, on the floor on the couch, hanging out of the drawer. Grabbing jeans, and a shirt he quickly dressed and brushed his teeth before storming out of the door.

He was going to talk to her and find out exactly what her problem was.

* * *

Reaching the Ge'hilu manor, Kyoya waited until his limo door was opened to storm out and ring the doorbell. After a minute or two, the door opened to reveal a young man, around the age of twenty.

"Good afternoon, I am Kyoya Oo—"

Kyoya was soundly cut off by the younger man, whom had eyed him up and down since he'd open the door. "I know who you are. What do you want?" The young man said.

Kyoya sneered but kept his composure. "I wish to see Sadja,"

"She isn't here." He replied.

"Do you know where she might be?" Kyoya asked.

"Where else? She might be at Kellen's, or possibly Tallulah. Oi, Ootori. You're going to stay away from her." The young man answered.

"Excuse me?" Kyoya asked incredulously.

"I said, you're going to stay away from Sadja." He repeated.

"Exactly who are you?" Kyoya asked, his anger now getting the best of him.

"Rai Ge'hilu. Sadja's older brother." The young man replied.

Kyoya's glasses flashed and he turned on his heel and walked away. Stepping into his limo, he watched Rai look the limo up and down before turning away and closing the door behind him.

Knocking on the glass separating driver from passenger, Kyoya uttered the words "DuPont family townhouse," before the limo pulled off and into the streets.

Walking up the steps and ringing the doorbell for the second time today – he waited for someone to answer. When someone did answer, it was Kellen and she was in a state of undress. Only thing covering her body was a thin bed sheet that was clutched closely to her body. "Oi! Kyoya, what a nice time for you to drop by. Have you come up with an answer for my question?" Kellen asked smiling.

"Actually, no. I came to ask where Sadja might be." He answered. He smile faltered a bit.

"Who's at the door?" Came a voice from upstairs.

"It's Ootori-baka." Kellen called back.

"Invite him in!" Called a second voice.

"You sure?" Kellen shouted.

"Yeah!" The voices called in unison. Kellen grinned and side-stepped out of the door, giving Kyoya way to pass. Once entering her home, she closed the door behind him and walked into the living room. Settling herself against a pillar she watched Kyoya as he sat down on the sectional in her living room.

Two auburn-headed twins walked through the opposite door in nothing but boxers and waved. "Hey Kyoya," Kaoru had been the one to speak first.

"Shadow king," Hikaru hissed with a cat-like grin. Kyoya nodded in their direction before looking between the three.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kyoya asked after an awkward silence.

Two yes' and a no were his answer. "So, what were you saying?" Kellen asked, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. Kaoru had sat in the chair across, and Hikaru had leaned over in, arms crossed against the same chair.

"I was wondering if you might know where Sadja was." Kyoya answered. The three redheads shared looks before looking back at him.

"Have you tried her house?" Hikaru asked.

"Or Tallulah's house?" Kaoru added.

Kyoya shook his head no, and Kellen chuckled lightly. "She wouldn't be there. One, because she hasn't been home for the past three days and two because Tallulah's almost never home."

The twins looked at her and shrugged. "It was worth a try," Hikaru responded.

"If she isn't there, where would she be?" Kaoru asked.

"I would say she's at Kyoya's house, but checking the time she probably left about five minute ago." Kellen told them, checking her nails.

"What would she be doing there?" The twins asked in unison.  
"Let's go find out." Kellen replied with a cheesy grin. Leaving the room, she went upstairs with the twins trailing behind her.

When they had gotten back downstairs, they found Kyoya by the door waiting quietly. Kellen chuckled as she picked up her umbrella and walked outside into the pouring rain.

When they were all seated in Kyoya's limo, she unlocked her phone and began to play with it. The twins looked over her shoulder and read the text she'd sent to someone.

"Do you know something we don't?" Hikaru asked. She snickered and nodded her head.

"What might that be?" Kyoya asked, eying her wearily.

"It wouldn't be beneficial if I told you." Kellen replied grinning happily.

The entire car ride was filled with Kellen getting lovebites and kisses from the twins who so-to-speak couldn't keep their hands off her. Kyoya tried his hardest to keep his eyes everywhere but there, but it was hard.

_How could two people share __**one**__ girl?_

Letting his thoughts drift to other things, he thought exactly what could have she been doing at his home when he wasn't there? Feeling the limo drift to a stop, Kyoya cleared his throat, causing Kellen and the twins to cease their actions. "We're here," he murmured. The door opened, and they all piled out – under the umbrella and into the Ootori manor.

Kellen chuckled as she made her way to Kyoya's bedroom despite it being her first time here. When Kyoya questioned her about it she simply laughed and took a seat on the couch. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on opposite sides of her, and Kyoya stood behind them. When Kellen pressed the on button, Kyoya's eyes widened and his glasses flashed.

Tamaki was sitting on Kyoya's bed holding a camera. Sadja's top had been off, clad in nothing but some shorts and a bra sitting on Tamaki's lap. Biting his lip, kissing his neck and everything in between. Then when the clip was over it simply replayed, over and over again.

It was evident that she'd been in the rain, her hair was soaked and it little droplets of water ran down her body, and some dropped onto Tamaki. Kyoya couldn't move his eyes from where they were connected.

The twins were silent, Kyoya was silent and Kellen was in the middle of a fit of laughter. "She's a bitch," Kellen chuckled. The twins looked back to a heated Kyoya who was in no mood to talk.

Kyoya stormed out of the room in a fit of rage. When Hikaru had gotten up to go after him, Kellen stopped him. Hikaru gave her a questioning look and she pulled him back into the chair by his arm.

"Tamaki loves Haruhi, Sadja is stuck on Kyoya." Kellen started, looking back at the video. "Kyoya added more onto Haruhi's debt so that she would pretend they were together, so she would eventually fall for him. It's taking a toll on Tamaki and Sadja doesn't know about most of it. She's denying her feelings and doing whatever it takes to get over him. Kyoya's complicating things by going about things the way he is. Tamaki and Sadja hold no feelings for each other, there's just a mutual want and need of another person, even if that means hurting their friends in the process."

"So basically, Kyoya stole Haruhi, so Tamaki stole Sadja?" Hikaru asked.

"Not literally, 'cause Kyoya convinced himself he feels nothing for Sadja." Kaoru intervened. Kellen nodded.

"But he does, which is why he's angry. His best friend kissed his girl," Kellen giggled.

"So he doesn't see what he's doing wrong?" The twins asked in unison.

"The system of benefits sees nothing but factual evidence. If Kyoya left Sadja for Haruhi, he did it to get farther with his father. He stepped on a few toes in the process. Benefits of 'being' with Haruhi is his father's acceptance. The hindrance is that he has hurt Tamaki, Sadja and the Host Club as a whole." Kellen answered.

"What do you mean the host club?" Kaoru asked.

"I assure you, by the end of the month – there will be no 'Host Club'." Kellen whispered. Getting up from her seat, she kissed her twins on their foreheads and left the room.

* * *

I notice that the more I go on with this story, the more Kellen is playing both sides of the field. I like it. The whole HikaruKellenKaoru thing I'm in love with, and I've been trying to think of for awhile. I finally got it, yay! It might just be me, but Kellen reminds me of Kyoya. I don't know. I realized that Kyoya's name was "KYOYA" and not "KYOUYA", so I'll be going back and changing that soon enough.

For those who are wondering why everyone else is getting involved is because contrary to popular belief: If you do something it affects someone else. Kyoya is being a selfish prick thus a domino effect happens. Kyoya's selfish - Sadja's heartbroken - She wants revenge - Kellen and Tallulah help - Kyoya's selfishness involves Haruhi - Tamaki gets angry because he loves Haruhi - He talks to Kyoya - He and Kyoya disagree - Tamaki and Sadja start phase 3 of Revenge scheme - and so on.

SADJA IS CHAMORU! Chamoru is like Chamorron, which is like the people from Guam who are a nice combination of Hispanic and Japanese. Rai is Chamoru for King while in Japanese Rai means thunder/lightning. It's a play on Thunder King especially with the rainstorm rolling in, har-har.

SOMEHOW, only Rai, Grandma, Grandpa, Mother, Father, Kellen, Tallulah, and Lin know that Sadja is about to start emptying Ootori bank accounts. Oh well, next chapter should be up by Wednesday, or sometime before that. Until then!


	6. o6

Rat**ing:** Written for Mature Readers due to sexual and violent situations.

Genre: Drama, Erotica, and Romance.

Sum**mary:** She was the daughter of a Computer Mongol. She'd be damned to near hell if she was letting Kyoya get away with hurting her. The Ootori family would be dirt poor before she ever forgave him. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

A**N**: However, this fiction is unrelated to any story element from Ouran High School Host Club itself.

* * *

_You've got your fair share_

_Of admirers that call your phone_

_You try to act like it's just me,_

_But I am not alone._

Tamaki's fingers trailed up and down her sides, Sadja squirmed around giggling her face tinting red. His shirt was unbuttoned, as she had insisted on prodding around his navel drawing laughs from him. He told her that commoners called the game a 'tickle fight'. Sadja snorted, she didn't care what it was called.

His chest heaved with laughter, and Sadja faintly enjoyed the sound of his laughs rolling off the walls. They rolled back and fourth on her bed spread continuously trying to gain the upper hand. Then, she'd accidentally kicked him off the bed – he pulled her arm as he fell bringing her on top of him.

She was straddling his waist directly on top of him. They were sweating, laughs had died down and they were left in a slightly awkward silence.

Sadja looked at Tamaki from the corner of her eye to see he had been doing the same. They stared into each other's eyes – a silent bond having been made. He wrapped his slender arms around her waist and she laid her head on his chest.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, her eyes closing. Sadja clutched the shoulders of his shirt, pressing closer to him.

He tightened his grip around her. The tinge of his cheeks had gotten darker as he looked down at her.

"Tamaki, would you mind if I called in a favor?" Sadja murmured against his shoulder. He nodded against her body.  
"No problem, what is it princess?" Tamaki replied.

"Not yet, later." She answered. His eyebrows furrowed, and he nodded. She smiled genuinely up at him.

"I've got to go home now, Tamaki. I promised Rai I'd help him with a customer's computer."

Tamaki stood and helped her up. "I'll walk you to the door," He told her with a smile. She grinned.

Making their way down the steps, Sadja looked around Tamaki's home. It was empty besides a maid or two; she noticed that none of them spoke to him. When they walked by they simply avoided eye-contact. She glanced at Tamaki through the corner of his eye, and studied his expression.

They descended the set of grand stairs, and she slightly studied him. It didn't seem to bother him; but when she thought about it, it had to have bothered him.

Pursing her lips, they reached the door. She pulled him into a tight hug, and quickly pressed her lips to his cheek. Shifting away from him, she waved and exited through the door.

Tamaki watched her retreating form. She took off down his driveway, looking both ways before crossing the street.

_She is nothing like Haruhi._

Sadja continued her walk home, pulling her phone from out her back pocket once she was safe distance away. Scrolling down her contacts, she tapped her brother's name and it began dialing.

Putting the phone up to her ear, she looked around before waiting for his answer. "Hello?" She mumbled.

"The Ootori's called, they're having trouble with their computer security. You're going to fix it or am I?" Rai gushed.

"I'm already nearby, no, I lied. I'm in walking distance I guess. Meet me there." Sadja replied. She heard a 'yup' from the other line before it went dead. Pushing her phone back into her pocket she smiled.

Of course the Ootori called; she'd disabled all the honeypots. Of course they needed assistance with their computer security. The computer security also ran the gates; and everything else electronic in the manor. She snickered inwardly; Rai was probably in the presence of Akito who was sent by the Ootori family head.

Feeling her shirt travel up her midsection; she pulled it down a bit and continued her walk. It was warm outside; and the blowing wind only made it that much better.

Checking her other pocket, she found her ear buds. Placing them in; she plugged the jack into her her, and pressed the play button that appeared on he screen.

"I start my day up on the roof, there's nothing like this type of view. Point the clicker at the tube, I prefer expensive news." She sang along to the lyrics. Bobbing her head, and watching the scenery as she walked by each manor. "We'll both be high, the help don't stare. They just walk by, they must don't care."

She swung her hair, hopping and skipping along the path. She wiggled her hips, and thrown her arms in the air. Bringing them back down she brought her hands to her lips imitating a mic; mouthing the words to the song.

"Real love, I'm searching for a real love. Oh, real love." She sang out throwing her head back. She smiled and continued on her walk, waving at the bystanders whom had watched her.

"Close your eyes to what you can't imagine." She whispered. She crossed the street carefully, watching the limousines pass by.

Humming along to the rest of the song, she continued walking. Her daydreams flashed before her eyes, most of them highly inappropriate. Her cheeks tinged, and she continued to walk.

She checked the time, and figuring Rai was almost there she put a little pep in her step and hurried down the block.

After fifteen minutes had passed, she was walking up the driveway to the Ootori manor. She pushed her hair behind her ear, and watched the door. She'd seen Honda, Tachibana, Aijima along with some other's standing at the door with Akito and Rai.  
Snorting, she gracefully closed the distance and appeared at Rai's side. He smirked down at her and she put on a business-like façade. "Ootori-san will see you now," The head maid; Ayako said. Rai nodded and followed behind her.

Sadja glanced around the Ootori manor; everything was all too familiar. Turning up her nose, she followed behind Rai. Once they'd reached Yoshio's office, Ayako stood by the door. Rai knocked, and they were soon let in.

"It's about time you got here." Yoshio's voice boomed after a minute. Sadja glanced at Rai who was expected to say something disrespectful; but he didn't.

"My apologies, Ootori-san. We had to wait for Sadja." Rai replied, his face staying the same.

Yoshio's lips thinned and a slight grimace appeared as he glanced at her. A single eyebrow raised on her face as she studied him. Rai looked between them before stepping in front of her. Making direct contact, Rai folded his arms.

"Is there a problem, Ootori-san?" Rai asked.

"Not at all." Yoshio replied. Rai nodded once, and Sadja smirked from behind Rai's tall figure.

"What did you need assistance with?"

"It seems as though something has gone wrong with the computer systems." Yoshio answered. Rai nodded.

"We'll handle it."

Yoshio watched as Rai left, and Sadja stood awhile before following after. "Ge'hilu-san," he called to her. Sadja looked at him, cocking her head slightly.

"How are you coping with your break up with Kyoya?" He asked. She smiled.

"Fine, actually. Tamaki Suoh has been there for me, asking me how I am, taking me on outings with his father. He's great,"

"Hm." Yoshio answered, and watched as she left the room.

Sadja withheld her bout of giggles and descended the steps. Ayako called in a man by the name of Yuudai. Yuudai led them into the basement, and into a room which controlled everything electronic in the Ootori household.

Sadja smirked, she'd hit the mother load. Waiting until Yuudai had left, she let out a long drawn out cackle.

"You wouldn't believe with that old fart asked me," Sadja grinned looking at Rai. He closed the door behind him and walked up to the mainframe. He shot her a questioning look, and put in a code for the computer. "He asked how was I dealing with being apart from Kyoya." She told him.

Rai spun around with a smirk. "And you told him what?"

"I basically insinuated I'd been sleeping with Tamaki." She said with a mock pout.

"You little skeezer," Rai replied with a large smile. She nodded and let out a loud laugh. Walking up behind him, a large panel of green numbers appeared on the screen.

Grinning cheesily, Rai input another code and the entire screen turned black and then blue. Looking over at Sadja, she pulled up a code on her phone and she took Rai's place, inputting the number.

The screen turned off, and after a couple minutes it turned back on. Looking at her older brother, she grinned cheesily.

"Step two complete."

* * *

The night had flown by. She'd been on her desktop of seven computers, goggles on with Lin in her lap. She enjoyed surfing cyberspace; everyone's business was out there it was unbelievable.

At the moment she'd been watching anime on one computer, reading manga on another, social networking on two, watching viral videos on the fifth one, and the sixth one was the backing up of Ootori information she'd found earlier.

Turning her head to the seventh computer, she'd been viewing a montage of pictures she'd made with Kyoya. She remembered how distant he'd always been, sometimes cold to her and everyone else, but for the most part he seemed to be a bystander.

Why was she so infatuated with him?

_Because he's handsome._

But that's not a real reason, that's some bullshit she came up with. What was the real reason? Pursing her lips together, she watched the video. The only time he touched her publicly was when he planned on releasing stress at night. The times where he was too busy with her, he was really helping Haruhi keep her scholarship. When host club hours were over, if she hadn't come he wouldn't see her.

Kyoya didn't love her to begin with. She frowned. Of course he didn't. She was some cheap lay who had freely given it up because she assumed he liked her, and he didn't. She smiled at herself rolling her eyes.

"Of course I would do something like that." She grinned. Getting up from her seat, she turned off the last computer screen and went to her closet.

Picking out two or three dresses, she set them on the bed and went into the bathroom.  
Turning on the water, and stripping down to nothing she carefully stepped into the bath, careful not to burn herself. Submerging herself up to her neck, she moved back against the tub laying her head back. Closing her eyes and and breathing deeply, she let out a low sigh.

Rubbing her ocean mist scented body wash on herself, she dragged her arms across her body.

"Kyoya, you're such an idiot." She grinned.

Getting out of her bath and drying off a half an hour later, she painted her nails and did her makeup. Curling her hair and pinning it up, she looked in the mirror. Picking up one of the dresses, she slid it up and zipped the side. Lotioning her body, legs, and feet she slipped into some heels.

Picking up her purse and phone she headed out of the door.

* * *

Sadja was in Ginza, Tokyo, one of the busiest and most vibrant places in the area. She'd walked into a bar which doubled as a high end hostess club. Sitting at her personal table; she ordered a cherry daiquiri and sat back. Watching the women, she sipped her drink.

_This_ was why she liked Kyoya. She was obsessed with people who used their sexuality to their advantage. Taking another sip, she looked around the bar. These were her father's married associates; drinking it up watching women. She tilted her drink, catching the eye of a certain hostess.

The young girl sauntered her way over, and sat closely if not directly next to her.

"I haven't seen you in so long," She whispered, smiling softly.

"I know, I promise to visit more often. How are you?" Sadja replied smiling, taking a couple yen out of her bra and slipping it to the other young woman. The girl nodded tentatively, taking it and stuffing it in her bosom.

"Business has been slow, Alula has been asking about you." The woman replied. Sadja smiled and took another sip.

"I miss her. You know, I'm going to be going back home soon." Sadja replied. The woman's eyes widened, and she hid her expression behind her fan.

"Really? Any special reason?" The woman asked.

"I'm going to escape reality," Sadja answered. The woman's eyes brightened.  
"I know what that feels like." She whispered, Sadja nodded in agreement.

"Rai misses you," Sadja said after finishing the rest of her drink with a gulp. The woman did a flick with her wrist indicating Sadja needed another drink, before scooting closer.

"He does? I miss him too. Does he ask about me often?" She asked, her eyes widening. Sadja nodded. "Do you think Alula and I would be able to see him?" The woman asked.

"I can arrange that before I leave." Sadja answered sincerely. The young woman wrapped her arms around Sadja's neck, bringing her close.

"Thank you, so much."

Sadja pulled the woman closer, nodding into her. "I've got to get back to work, Lan-lan is going to bring you another drink, okay? I'll see you when I get off stage." The woman said hurriedly and gracefully standing up. Sadja nodded in reply and watched her friend saunter off drawing the eyes of the men nearby as she walked past.

When the woman disappeared behind a curtain with red lights peeking from the cracks, Sadja shifted her position. Running her fingers through her curls, she waited for Lan-lan to bring her the drink she so desperately needed.

When her second drink had come, she took a sip and sighed deeply. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was almost three in the morning, and she had club activities tomorrow.

When she'd finished her drink, the curtains opened to show eleven girls all dressed in pristine authentic silk; the patterns contained something to do with their personalities. For instance, the fiery tempered hostess wore an all red silk with a dragon swirling around the edges. The shy and caring one wore a lavender silk kimono with flower petals circling around the waist and down the slit in the side. Her friend had been wearing a white kimono with blood red on the bottom with cherry blossoms swirling around. They came out and announced that the club was close to closing, and that if they were leaving they had to pay at the door.

They sang a song; and then dispersed the girls all going different ways. Her friend instantly crossed the distance and met back with Sadja.

Sitting back on the couch, Sadja clapped soflty. The young girl blushed. "It's way past your bedtime, Rai wouldn't be too proud of you."

"Rai can't say anything, he let the public eye get in the way of his family." Sadja snorted.

"No he didn't, I did. I didn't want him to suffer, Sadj. You know that." The girl replied, her lips pulling into a frown.

"When was the last time Alula saw her father?" Sadja asked. The girl didn't say a word. "Alright then."

With that, Sadja gulped down the rest of her drink. The girl shot her an angry look. "You're too young to hold your liquor."  
"You're too young to have a five year old daughter," Sadja shot back.

"You're an angry drunk."

"I'm not drunk, simply tipsy." Sadja answered.

"I'm taking you home,"

"No, Koemi. I'm taking you home." Sadja replied.

Koemi turned her nose up, and frowned. "Finish school before you tell me what to do." Sadja shrugged.

Leaving a tip on the table, Sadja exited the bar with Koemi in tow. Koemi trailed behind her closely. Once inside Sadja's limo, Koemi stared directly at her sister in law.

"Alula's asleep, you know." Koemi started.

"I figured, it's like 4 in the morning. I'm dropping you off. Do you have work later?" Sadja asked, pulling her phone out for the eighth time that night.

"No, day off tonight. Are you sleeping over?" Koemi asked, looking outside the tinted window. Sadja nodded and then remembered it was dark.

"Yeah, set up a bed for me when you get up later." Koemi nodded, and when they reached her medium-sized apartment, Koemi got out and said bye to Sadja. When the limo pulled off, Koemi walked into her apartment and fell asleep.

* * *

**Step two is complete; and plot twist. . . Tamaki, Koemi and Alula! I know most stories are ruined when children are involved *Alula* but really; it doesn't go downhill from here. That little girl plays an important part, so does the last scene with Koemi and Sadja. **

**The plot thickens, and the story get's larger. But, I really don't think this story will get any longer. Probably fifteen or twenty chapters at max. Or longer, since I have yet to build Kyoya and Haruhi, and Haruhi and Tamaki... whatever, we'll see when I update.**

**I'm thinking about starting this story called Super Rich Kids; I already know the plot and whatnot, I'm just not sure if I should start it. Blah, whatever. Tell me what you think of the chapter; I personally think it was choppy. *-***


	7. o7

_We'll run_

_Where lights can't chase us_

_Hide _

_Where love can save us_

_I will never let you go_

* * *

School had gone by smoothly for the first time in a past couple of weeks. Sadja hadn't seen Kyoya since he'd told her to stay away from him and Haruhi. It didn't make much sense to her, however, because _he_ had been the one to trail _her_.

_Sadja had been downtown Ginza, walking around with Alula who had been pointing out stores and describing what were contained in them all afternoon. They'd walked past strip malls, the boardwalk and were now standing in front of one of Ginza's many art galleries. Alula had been tugging on her hand, trying to pull her down the block towards her favorite store but Sadja had been stuck in front of the gallery, eying the masterpieces through the window. _

_Just as they were about to walk in, Sadja felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around to face the perpetrator, her eyes widened before softening. "You are going to stay away from Haruhi and I." Kyoya murmured roughly. _

_Sadja cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Really now? Or what?" She challenged. Alula tugged on her aunts hand, moving closer almost hiding behind her leg. Alula glared at Kyoya from under her bangs. Kyoya glanced at the girl briefly before moving closer to Sadja. _

"_Don't test me, girl. You know the repercussions of incidents like that." Kyoya whispered stonily into her ear. _

_Giggling briefly, she stood on the balls of her feet and whispered into his ear, "I hope that isn't a threat, Kyoya." Moving back, her eyes sparkled. Kyoya balled a fist, and his glasses flashed. _

"_No, Ge'hilu-san, it wasn't a threat. More of a promise." Kyoya answered calmly. _

_Sadja smiled, and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. _

"_Well, then, I suppose I still don't give a fuck." She lilted. Kyoya's expression didn't change, however he smiled. _

_It sent chills up her spine, and she held Alula's hand a little tighter. "You are going to stay away, Sadja."_

_Keeping the gaze, Kyoya turned on his heel and walked off into crowd, disappearing amongst the people. _

Pushing that to the back of her mind, she walked into the abandoned room of Music Room 3. Closing the door behind her she glanced around the room briefly before walking forward.

She tossed her bag on the desk that used to belong to Kyoya, and looked around the room for Tamaki. He could always be found in here, it was his home in a way.  
Walking to the large grand Piano, she could see Tamaki's body leaned over it. His smooth hands stood in place, his eyes had gone dull and stare had gone blank.

Sitting down next to him, she gently moved his hands off the keyboard.

Setting her petite fingers on the keyboard, she began playing a tune that hadn't been foreign to her ears. The tempo was light and mellow, it rang through as a sad but also happy.

Feeling Tamaki sway beside her, she looped into the middle knowing it had been his favorite part. Her fingers danced along the keys, just as he'd taught her to do. She felt him shift next to her before he joined her on the last part.

Playing the tune, Tamaki skillfully and flawlessly weave his fingers across the keys, hearing as Sadja tried to keep up. Hearing the song come to the end, she pulled her fingers back from the keyboard.

Looking over, she saw his determined expression, he always tried to perfect this part.

The tune sped up, then doubled over, it looped, paused, then doubled over once more. Looking at his nimble fingers, her eyes widened. Flying across the keyboard before it came to a large stop, signaling the end of the song.

"I see you were thinking about Haruhi again." Sadja murmured looking over to him. He shrugged nonchalantly, bringing his knuckles to his chin in a princely manner.

"Not just her this time, I promise." He replied, well aware for her dislike for the named female.

"Oh?" Sadja questioned, grinning softly.

"The club. I didn't think it would end like this. Our family fell apart," He'd whispered, turning to her.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault." Tamaki replied.

"Nobody but everybody," she mused.

"Oh, how philosophical, princess." Tamaki answered with a roll of his eyes, and a cheesy smile.

They settled into a comfortable silence, sitting at the white grand piano. Looking down at Sadja from the corner of his eye, he smiled. Feeling him look at her, she turned towards him slightly, and looked at him.

His face warmed a bit, before he turned away. She smiled and stood. "Tamaki, let's go out to eat or something."

His face reddened and he put his arms up in protest. "A-actually that's quite alright, you see –"

Not bothering to hear the rest of his sentence, she pulled him by his arm out of the empty room

They, more so Sadja, had decided to walk to their destination. Tamaki didn't exactly mind because he liked the idea of commoners, and commoner-transportation. They talked animatedly, watching as men rode past on bikes, high schoolers like themselves shopped at the town square, and talk and ate.

Tamaki's eyes were wide and child-like. "Oh, you must bring me here more often! Look at the commoner drinks, it's a paper cup with a plastic lid! Oh, how ingenious! I would have never thought of something this simple. Tell me, Sadja-chan how do they do it?" Tamaki asked, flailing his arms about.  
Sadja simply laughed and continued on walking, leaving the blonde to question everything in his path. Getting to her desired destination, she clapped her hands excitedly as she stood outside of a stand. Tamaki eyed it, then her, then the stand once more. He busted with joy, jumping up and down childishly. "A Ramen stand!? Commoner's have these? Oh my, oh my, oh my! Can we eat here? Can we, can we, can we?" Tamaki exclaimed happily, ending with a sad pout.

"Of course we can eat here Manuke-chan." Sadja said with a small smile. Tamaki broke down in a fit of tears, and began brooding mushrooms in a nearby tree. Rolling her eyes at his antics, she gently placed herself on the ground and lifted a palm to her forehead. "Woe is me, woe is me. I have fallen, and I cannot get up. I think I need Life Alert." Sadja said loudly.

Within a brief second, Tamaki was up on his toes and trying to lift Sadja off of the ground, going on about his princely duties to 'save her from despair'.

Once the two had been seated, they selected their ramen and sides, and patiently waited. "How are the twins?" Tamaki asked, his eyes growing big.

Folding her hands under her chin, she looked at Tamaki for a minute before looking around the stand. "They're doing well, spending as much time with Kellen as possible." She answered. Tamaki's faced tinted red for a second before he nodded.

"How about Honey and Mori?" Tamaki asked.

"Tallulah says Honey and Mori are fine, they've progressed a lot." Sadja answered with a small smile. Tamaki nodded excitedly.

"And Kyouya?" Tamaki added, his face turning into one that resembled a puppy. Sadja chuckled.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know, you'll have to ask Haruhi. But Tamaki, how are _you_?" Sadja asked.

Tamaki's face fell. He looked at everywhere but her. The young woman came with a tray of food. Setting each order in front of the respected person she waltzed off without a word.

Breaking her chopsticks, she dug into her food, carefully watching him across the table. Tamaki in turn did the same, and started to gracefully chow down. After awhile, he lifted his head. "Do you think I'd be able to spend the night tonight?" Tamaki asked after awhile.

"Sure, what are friends for?" Sadja answered smiling up at him.

Tamaki's eyes widened, and he smiled briefly.

The conversation made a turning point, and they discussed what it was like before the Host Club had disbanded. Tamaki told her about the time Haruhi took them shopping with her, the time they met Ranka, and the time she went to the beach with them and had him worried sick about her.

Sadja nodded encouraging Tamaki to tell her more about the stories. As she ate, he expressed joyfully about how much fun the host club had together, and the ball where Haruhi lost her first kiss to a female. Tamaki explained how he felt around her; and how his father-radar proceeded to act up when she was around the twins or any other male.

Sadja grinned at his explanation. Waiting for him to finish, she placed her chopsticks down and folded her hands under the table. "Tamaki, to you, what is love?" She asked him.

Tamaki froze for a second, before a swirl of pink and freshly picked rose petals began to fly and frolic around him. His eyes turned dream-like, and he held his hands up theatrically. "Love? What is love? Well, how grand of you to ask! Love is patient, love is kind! It holds no envy, it doesn't boast itself and it's never proud! It's deep, intense and unending! It's what makes the flowers bloom in the spring, it sparks the cries of a new born baby! It's what makes the world go 'round!" He exclaimed happily, drawing attention from nearby watchers and customers.

"Then, are you aware of your feelings for Haruhi?" Sadja asked, looking up to him from hooded eyes.

Tamaki froze, and put a hand on his hip. Jerking a finger out in his direction, he wagged it. "I do not love Haruhi in that way, I am her father!" He replied.

"Oi, Manuke-chan, It's pretty kinky that you want her to call you daddy outside of the bedroom, but whatever floats your boat, kiddo." Sadja said, shrugging her shoulders. Putting the money for both of their orders on the table, she walked out leaving a frozen Tamaki in the booth.

* * *

"Senpai?" Haruhi whispered, peeking from under her eyes. She yawned, and stretched, before placing his arms back on the chest on the man under her.

She'd been visiting him more frequently since they were unofficially-officially together. If she wasn't in his home, he'd be at hers. They did their homework together, then they would go out to ear. When either felt sporadic, they might take a walk around town.

What they did was nice, it felt comfortable, it felt normal, it felt…mundane. Haruhi didn't seem to mind, however. She sort of missed the antics that used to happen around the club, but to her it just seemed like everyone was growing up.

She and Kyoya had been watching jeopardy and screaming out the answers a couple hours ago before they fell asleep on one another.

Being the first to wake up, Haruhi glanced around the room and back onto the body that had been her bed for the past hour and a half.

"Senpai?" She called again. Kyoya didn't move, seeing he was still asleep, she got up and fixed her shorts. Walking out of his room, she peeked around the hall making sure no one was around before bounding down the steps.

She was hungry. Slipping into the kitchen, she checked the cabinet and fridge for anything instant. Forgetting he was rich, she went into the freezer, pulled out some packages of pork cutlets and began cooking Tonkatsu.

In the middle of preparing the rice, Kyoya had joined her in the kitchen instead of helping, he simply watched her from afar. She scurried along the stove.

When the food was prepared, she gave him a bowl and they ate in the quiet of his home. They had small chat, mostly about their nap and when they'd finished Haruhi had washed the dishes, and had gotten ready to take her home.

"Kyoya, have you spoken to Tamaki lately?" Haruhi asked, viewing her really-but-not-really boyfriend from across the vehicle.

Kyoya shook his head. "No, I assumed he was busy with Sadja."

"I thought you two were best friends. I don't see why you would let a female come between you." Haruhi answered thoughtlessly, bringing her index finger to her chin.

Kyoya glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

_You have no idea._

* * *

**Manuke - dolt or stupid. **


	8. o8

_**WARNING: Lemon in the beginning of this chapter.**_

_The truth is that I miss you for real_

_Hook ups are through,_

'_Til I see a girl like you_

* * *

This had been the fourth night in a row he had awoken in the middle of the night. Moving to the edge of the bed, careful not to wake the girl next to him, he took a deep breath. Running his hands through his hair, he checked the time.

**3:23 AM**

Frowning, he held his head in his hands and thoughts of her flashed through his mind. He was getting sick and tired of waking up because of her; he had told her to stay away, and she was being blatant in her disobedience. His head hung long as he stared at the floor.

He was getting tired of waking up in the middle of the night. He felt the bed shift behind him before a pair of slim arms wrapped loosely around his neck. "Haruhi, did I wake you?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

She nodded into the juncture of his neck, followed by a faint 'Mm-hmm'. "It's fine, senpai." She answered followed by a small yawn.

"I've told you before, call me Kyoya." He chastised her lightly she nodded again.

"Sorry Kyoya," She yawned into his ear once more and he rather swayed against her body.

"This is the fourth time this week you've woken up in the middle of the night. Is something wrong se—Kyoya?" She asked wearily.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Then come back to bed," She whispered. He could faintly notice the sultry voice she'd used. Briefly thinking about it, he agreed.

_This would benefit him._

Running his fingers down her arms, he pressed a light kiss to the inside of her elbow. "Alright."

That one word was all it took for his mind to bring him back to every memory concerning her.

Their positions had been switching within minutes, Haruhi laying beneath him in nothing but a simple nightgown, her legs spread. This had happened one-too-many times, and per time it happened; the same occurrence would happen.

He would think about that damned female every single time, and this time was no different.  
He brought his hand down to caress her face, he watched her carefully. _She almost resembles Sadja_. He brought his face closer to hers, _no she doesn't_.

Her legs were between his, and thinking that unwise, shifted his weight, as though he were to remove himself from a top her- only to proceed to separate her knees and place his own dangerously close to her thighs, hiking up her dress in the process.

He captured her lips in a deep kiss and she followed, wrapping her slim arms around him. She turned her head away from him to catch her breath, and he took advantage of this. He gently stroked his hand slowly down her face to the soft skin on her neck and shoulder.

Residing at the tender skin of the duvet above her clavicle, he traced it gently. She inhaled sharply at this and shuttered beneath him. He brought his other leg around hers, and lifted it under her knee, spreading her legs further.

He made her feel warm, and his ministrations tickling her skin made her nipples tighten against her will, raising her chest against his in a purely reflexive reaction. She felt their noses brush, and as she opened her eyes, she saw his looking straight into hers. They were filled with an emotion she did not recognize, but it was strong and burned brightly. The emotion also _wasn't for her_, as it seemed he was looking completely past her. It wasn't but a moment later that she felt a pair of soft lips envelope her own.

The hand previously stroking her clavicle now gripped her arm, while the one he used to prop himself up with grasped and locked in her hair. She moaned at this, embarrassed at the noise she made, but this only encouraged him. Shifting her legs further a part with his own body, he pressed his groin intimately against her own.

Trying this time to shift up the bed from the appendage that made her own body respond in a way she wasn't ready for, she arched. Kyoya moaned aggressively into her mouth, pressing his growing need against the thin fabric of her underwear.

His grip tightening in her hair, her head now tilted backwards; chest arched, and legs spread perfectly to grind against her core. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. It felt like everything she did was on purpose. His control was slipping.

"_Sadja..._" Kyoya whispered hoarsely, staring down at the girl just below him. Her eyes were hooded with an innocent form of lust he'd never seen before in all his days at the Host Club. Haruhi really was an interesting girl.

"_Gods...!" _He exclaimed, attacking her neck with his mouth, sucking and biting lightly at the beautiful skin that resided there.

She squirmed again, her breathing increasing. Her previously stationary hands now possessed minds of their own, grasping and moving across the plains of his smooth back and chest. Before, she thought he would stop, but now she wasn't sure if she wanted him to. Kyoya had always been handsome, undoubtedly so.

However, the way he looked at her, the way he ground his body into hers, the heat of his chest- she almost wanted more. Her body told her to encourage him, to let the powerful, cunning man take her in a way she'd never felt. Haruhi's mind was slowing in a haze, and had stopped giving her reasons as to why she should end this. At least any reasons that sounded better than continuing.

"Tama—Kyoya!" She cried, one hand gripping her waist, the other pulling her head to the side for better access to her neck. He wanted her. He wanted her _now_.

"Haruhi..." He mumbled into her neck, breathing heavily. He moved so that he could look down at her again. Kyoya watched her face closely as the hand on her waist moved to stroke the moisture gathering between her thighs.

"Ah!" She bucked into his hand, and he took the opportunity to slide them beneath the fragile cloth between them. Her eyebrows knit together as a he rubbed the opening of her womanhood before delving his digit inside, curling the finger expertly every time he pulled out, causing her to arch further into him as he did so.

"You're going to be _mine_, Sadja..." He breathed his voice sultry and filled with desire. Haruhi had never seen him act this way- never been so passionate about anything so openly. Her brain didn't register the name he'd given her as he slid his pants down his body with the hand that had been in her hair, as she was still being controlled by the skilled fingers building a tension she'd never felt before in her core. She didn't object when he slid her panties down her slender hips, either, because he had added a second finger to his ministrations and manipulated the bundle of nerves resting just slightly above. Haruhi was an instrument beneath Kyoya; her head rolled backwards at the sudden rush of cold air.

She was squirming now, just as he had wanted. He panted above her, so ready to have her to take her for his own. Giving one last stroke to the upper walls of her center, she couldn't stop her body from trying to follow him, lifting to meet his pelvis as he lowered himself on top of her yet again. He chuckled, making her meet his eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance. He wanted to watch her- to make her watch him.

Haruhi's eyes widened, back arching as she felt him start to penetrate her. Her legs wrapped instantly around his waist to try to gain a semblance of control on his gait. Kyoya knew she way she liked it, and he entered her slowly agonizingly slowly. It took all of his control to not pound himself into her, burying himself in all that was Haruhi. Nevertheless, for her sake, he pulled out just as slow, and returned his hand to the bundle of nerves that lie between them. She inhaled loudly; eyes fluttering shut, as she slowly started grind her hips against his.

Kyoya moaned and buried himself in her neck. Biting and nipping as Haruhi raked her nails up his back. He shuddered heavily, losing himself in the sensation, and quickened his pace. Control waning, the noise of the force of which he pounded started to resound in the room, as both of their breaths grew more frantic. Haruhi suddenly started to tighten around his member even more than before, and he kissed her passionately, which she returned with vigor. Tongues battling for the first time as Haruhi exploded around him- her scream swallowed by his own grunt as he felt himself spill inside her. Their pulsating orgasms matching in rhythm her legs unrelenting of their grip until hers subsided long after his own had been completed.

* * *

"Good morning, Kyoya." Haruhi whispered to him when he'd woken up in the next day. He nodded in her direction, acknowledging that he'd heard her. He looked to his bedside and pulled his glasses onto his face before walking into the bathroom adjacent to his bed.

Waiting until he came out, Kyoya walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as he took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"It's half past noon. Tamaki called, he wants to know if you'd like to catch up." She answered.

Kyoya nodded before giving her a casual glance. "What did you tell him?" He asked.

"I told him we were available." She replied. He threw her a side-glance and she shrugged.

"It's about time you two talked." She answered.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and decided to get dressed.

* * *

"Manuke-chan, hurry up! What if Haruhi is just sitting there looking lost like the commoner princess she is? You know she's no good with experiencing extravagant things like this!" Sadja shouted from the door. She had been waiting for Tamaki for over ten minutes. Huffing, and folding her arms over her chest, she stared at the steps.

"But Saaaaadjaaaaa, I have to look simply magnificent! I have failed my duties as her father, and I feel as though this would be a great way to apologize!" Tamaki replied from the doorway of his bedroom.

Rolling her eyes, Sadja opened the door and placed one foot outside. "If you're not ready, then I guess I'll just leave without you!"

Before she had time to blink Tamaki had fumbled his way down the steps and in front of her. She quickly looked him over and shrugged. "You'll have to do," She told him cheesily.

Dropping to his knees and quickly shifting in a corner, he began to grow mushrooms. "She doesn't like my outfit. If she doesn't then Haruhi most definitely will not. I'm a failure. Failuuure, I faaaaaaail." He mumbled to himself.

Pulling him by his hair and out the house, Sadja threw him into the limo, and then had seated herself before closing the door. Smiling gently, she shot Tamaki a side-glance. "Remind me to never around when you decide to get dressed for _Haruhi_." Sadja mumbled, looking out the window.

Tamaki's face turned a shade of bright red and he sank into his seat.

This would be a long ride.

* * *

**To answer requests and questions: I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, story alerts and favorites. I'm really happy you all enjoy the story.**

**Ergelina : I was thinking about it at first, I was really set on doing it the smut was supposed to be Sadja and Tamaki but I was in school and a different idea just came to me. I wrote it down in my history notebook and it should take up the next chapter, and half of the one after. **

**This story is getting exactly where I want it. **

**Review, favorite, story alert, PM me; all of that goodness . (:**


	9. o9

_I've made up my mind_

_Don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong, I am right_

_Don't need to look no further_

* * *

"Manuke-chan, don't sit there and look so stunned. Move over," Sadja commanded lightly from her seat on the other side of the limo.

Tamaki's eyes were set wide at the doorway, three faces he hadn't seen in almost two months. Hikaru and Kaoru stood on either side of their redheaded counterpart, Kellen.  
"Oi, Tono! Long time no see," the twins called, leaning into the limo.

"Devil twins, I haven't seen you in so long!" Tamaki squealed. Kellen rolled her eyes from behind them.

"If you guys aren't going to get it, then I'd be glad to get in first." Kellen chimed. The twins looked down at her, before Hikaru and Kaoru moved over giving her room to get through.  
Sitting down next to Sadja, she pushed a stray hair behind Sadja's ear before pulling her close. "Imbécile, what is your problem? How do you not keep in contact with me for a month! What were you so busy doing?" Kellen demanded, slapping Sadja's arm.

"More so, _who_ was I so busy doing," Sadja replied with a small grin.

"Oo-la-la! Who?" Kellen asked before looking at Tamaki, and slapping Sadja's arm again. "You didn't!"

"You're right, I didn't." Sadja giggled, rubbing her arm.

"Don't freak me like that," Kellen said placing her hands over her heart.

Hearing the door close, Kellen moved in between the twins, and everyone had began to chat animatedly.

Pulling to another stop, Tamaki and the twins looked out the windows trying to find a reason for their stop, when Kellen had pulled back the sunroof.

Looking at her quizzically, Hikaru was about to pull it back when a pair of legs shot down from above.

Letting out a girlish scream, Tamaki moved to the farthest corner of the limo before seeing Tallulah jump down. Standing in the middle with her hands up, she yelled surprise before jumping into Sadja's arms.

"How could you just abandon me like that? Here I was, thinking you left the country and didn't even call! How am I supposed to feel? I had Akihito and Akihiro looking for you for days. Where were you?!" Tallulah squealed into Sadja's shirt.

"Oh she's was shacking up with everyone's favorite blonde," Kellen answered with a smug smile.

"Oh, you didn't!" Tallulah squealed, her eyes wide.

"No, I didn't…" Sadja replied holding her hands up in defeat.

"Skeezer," Tallulah said with a small knowing smirk.

Hearing the limo door open, Tallulah turned around quickly and made room for Honey and Mori whom had been entering.

"Tama-chan! Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Kell-chan, Sa-chan! I missed you guys!" Honey exclaimed happily bouncing into the vehicle and taking a seat next to Tallulah.

"Honey! We missed you too," Sadja answered, smiling at him. Frowning momentarily she looked between him, Mori and Tallulah before licking her lips slowly. "Where's bun bun?"

"Oh! He's at home with Toggle," Tallulah answered happily.

Making a small 'o' with her mouth, Sadja nodded.

"Ugh, you guys haven't seen each other in a month, and you don't even talk? You're all suckish friends." Tallulah said pouting slightly.

"Well, I think everyone's trying to figure out the same thing," Hikaru started.

"Yeah, it looks like Tamaki and Sadja are together, but not-together at the same time." Kaoru followed. Honey looked over and nodded in agreement.

"It's true, Tama-chan, are you and Sa-chan a couple?"

"Well, see, I don't know If it's like that ah… -" Tamaki started, a dark red blush covering his cheeks.

"I don't see how that involves you, seeing as you all don't know how a phone works." Sadja answered cutting him off.

"Hey! You can't even say that," Kaoru said with a roll of his eyes.

"Phones work both ways, you could have called us too!" Hikaru continued.

"Well, we're not the ones questioning relationships are we?" Sadja challenged.

"So you are in a relationship!" The twins shouted accusingly.

"Am not!" Sadja rebutted, shifting in her seat.

"But you just said –" The twins started,

"Don't analyze her sentences, you'll never win that way." Kellen intervened.

Catching the twins' attention, they sat back defeated folding their arms over their chests as Sadja sat back with a small smile.

"I forgot how much of a dark queen she was," they muttered under their breath.

Feeling the vehicle come to a stop for the last time, Tamaki bounced excitedly noting that they had reached their destination.

"The club is about to be reunited, isn't that great?" Tamaki asked his friends, who nodded and gave happy gestures to show they approved.

Sadja's hands clenched and her eyebrow twitched in irritation. She was dreading this. Looking out the window momentarily, she felt Tamaki's fingers intertwine with hers.

Looking up at him, he gave her a gentle smile and squeezed her hand. She smiled back. Following everyone out of the limo, Sadja walked up to the through the door hand connected to Tamaki's. Sitting at a table with the others, Sadja and Tamaki's fingers remained connected.

Kellen took silent notice of it, giving Sadja a side eye the others continued in conversation, often talking about 'remember whens' avoiding two names they knew Sadja might react violently to.

When the waiter came around and placed two baskets of bread on the table before swooping around the tables and disappearing to the back. "Sadja, remember that time we visited Honey's dojo and Tallulah decided she wanted to fight?" Hikaru voiced, wiggling his eyebrows in Tallulah's direction.

"You mean when she tried to pick up the bow staff and ended up swinging it into your stomach? Yeah, I remember." Sadja replied with a chuckle.

"Hey! Shut up, I could totally whoop your ass right now. Mitsukuni taught me most of his tricks, I could probably take on Mori!" Tallulah shouted, frowning slightly.

"Courtaud, don't be so upset, yes? I believe you can take on Tamaki." Kellen chimed with a grin.

"Oh definitely, he won't know what hit him!" Tallulah smirked.

"As much as I wouldn't like to know what hit me princess, I –" Tamaki was cut off by the maitre d' approached their table with two menus.

"Here you are sir, madame." He said curtly. Placing the two menus on the table, he sidestepped turned on his heel and left.

Everyone looked, more so gawked at Haruhi and Kyoya. Sadja anxiously twirled her hair and looked around the restaurant. She was really hoping they'd forget.

"Ah, Kyoya it's great to see you, you too Haruhi. I almost forgot what you guys looked like." Tamaki said softly.

"I know, it's been long, sempai. We should've kept in touch." Haruhi said smiling gently.

"Tch," Kellen's eyebrow lifted as she looked Haruhi over. _Slut._

Tallulah stared at Haruhi, her once happy eyes going dull. _Home wrecker._

Sadja's eyes accidentally locked with Haruhi's. _Bitch._

Sighing and pushing hair behind her ear, Kellen stood. "I'm going to the restroom, come with me, yes?"

Tallulah nodded, and skirted around the table as Sadja stood and moved out of the edge. Once the three began to depart, she heard Kyoya urge Haruhi to follow when Kellen turned around, frowning deeply.

"Excusez-moi? I said ladies, not cross dressers. _She'll _sit her pretty little self right down in that chair." Kellen emphasized.

"Kellen," Hikaru said in a warning tone.

"Don't Kellen me, you know it's true." She answered, her accent becoming more and more obvious the angrier she got.

"It's alright, Kellen, I don't have to be here." Haruhi said, moving back.

"More like you don't deserve to be here. No hate towards you, Haruhi, but you aren't exactly welcomed. The only reason you and Kyoya are here is because Tamaki missed his best friend." Tallulah shrugged offhandedly.

"What I don't get is how Tamaki and Kyoya's gathering turned into something of a homosexual symbolism of peace," Kellen grunted.

"That's enough," Sadja whispered walking forward. All eyes turned to her, not just the people involved in the confrontation, but almost every set of eyes in the restaurant.

"This is Kyoya's _lovely_ girlfriend, it isn't good that we make her feel…_unwelcome_. After all, these are her _friends_." Sadja explained, pulling on her hair again. "If anything, I say we should leave. Let them have their gathering."

"No! They need to go, this was _your_ idea!" Kellen growled.

"What's done is done, Kellen." Tallulah murmured looking up at her friend. Kellen rolled her eyes.

"Of everything to give up, you give up your right as Tamaki's girlfriend? Come on now! Don't let some trashy commoner scum take your –"

_Slap._

Haruhi's hand retracted and she held her arm to her side. "I am not going to take this shit from you, or anyone else." She ground out.

Kellen hiked up her dress and pulled off her shoes. Tossing them in a corner, she pulled off her earrings. "Sale garce, comment osez-vous mettre vos mains de singe sur moi? Je vous aurais tué, mortellement injecté et laissé à votre perte! Vous vous sentez tout auto justes parce qu'un homme riche est la douche vous avec l'argent? Je souhaite que vous aviez le respect de soi au lieu de jeter votre petite chatte sale autour comme si une pute!"

Her face had turned a bright red, and before Haruhi could blink Kellen was on top of her in a blind rage. Tallulah and Sadja didn't react as fast as the hosts would've wanted them to.

Pulling Kellen off, Tallulah grabbed her accessories and her purse and followed Sadja and Kellen to the front. Leaving shortly after, Kyoya quickly checked her for injuries before taking her back to the table. Quickly receiving some ice for her face, the hosts ate in silence.

* * *

Kellen curled up in the corner of Sadja's bedroom. Clutching her wrist, she ignored the pounding coming from her knuckles. She hadn't hit anyone in so long. Tallulah walked in and out of the room periodically giving her water as she waited for Sadja to come back.

Kellen rocked back and fourth in her corner, shaking every so often. She hated fighting. It always made her mind go blank, and she didn't like that. Being taken over by anger wasn't something she was used to.

She only had these panic attacks every few years.

She wasn't even expecting to happen, although she should of. It should have been obvious seeing as Sadja was underhandedly getting her revenge. Tallulah couldn't say or do anything to Haruhi seeing as she was technically a weapon in her own right.

Kellen ran her fingers through her hair and wrapped her arms around herself. She needed her twins, and she needed them now. Her breath sped up and her eyes continued to race around the room.

Her eyes had gotten fuzzy and the next thing she knew she was looking down at her body watching as she twisted turned and screamed. Her face was burning red, and it was twisted into an expression of agony. She could feel faint chest pains, and tears were running down her cheeks.

She'd been reaching for her body with a low hum grazing her thoughts in the background. Sadja came running into the room, dropping her belongings at the door. Pulling Kellen up she rested her on her chest and began to rub her hair gently. Kellen convulsed and shook, her wails growing louder.

Rai, and the rest of her family, Tallulah and the help surrounded the two, one of the many on the phone with an ambulance. Her pitches got louder, and she could feel her throat closing. Grasping onto Sadja Kellen's wails grew louder until she moved into Sadja's chest.

Her breathing became shallow, and her screaming came to a halt. Kellen clutched Sadja's dress closely, and Sadja wrapped her arms around her friend. Tallulah joined from behind.  
"Are you okay?" Tallulah whispered into her friends ear. Kellen didn't move. Within the moments of sitting like that, the ambulance came, took Kellen and the family with them to the hospital.

* * *

She would have to do this quickly before anyone saw her. She checked her laptop, and pressed start. She really, really hoped she wouldn't regret this later.

* * *

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?" came the cold voice through the reciever.

"Yes, whose this?" came their voices simultaneously.

"Your _fiancee_ has just had a panic attack."

"Is she alright?" Hikaru half yelled, "We're on our way!" Kaoru followed.

Jumping up and shoving past their friends, they slapped some money down muttered something about a hospital and rushed out the door.

"Did you guys hear what I heard?" Haruhi offered.

"What? That Hikaru and Kaoru are on their way to the hospital?" Honey asked, his eyes wide as he rubbed his stomach and was ready to climb onto Mori's shoulders.  
"Well, that and that they're engaged – or rather to who," Haruhi answered.

"Haruhi," Mori started "That's none of your business."

Haruhi stared at the large man who boredly avoided her eyes. She frowned slightly and watched as her friends rushed out after the twins, leaving she and Kyoya behind.

"Things have certainly changed, Haruhi." Kyoya whispered.

"I know, but change is good, right?" She answered him, smiling up at him. He nodded.

"I suppose change is good."

* * *

i'll roughly translate what Kellen said: "Excuse me? Bitch, how dare you put your hands on me monkey? I should have killed you, fatally injected and left for dead! You feel all self righteous because a rich man decided to shower you with money? I wish you had self-respect instead of throwing your dirty little pussy around like a common whore."

panic attacks are one of the excruciatingly scary things to ever happen to a person. it's like watching yourself drown without water. omg it hurts so bad.

& anyone else wondering who 'she' is since Kellen, Sadja and Tallulah were at the hospital & Haruhi was with Kyoya ? ahahahahaha c:

review, favorite, story alert , & allat goodness !


	10. 1o

_What goes around_

_Comes back around,_

_My baby._

* * *

Tamaki anxiously looked between the remaining few at the table. He was debating whether he should join the twins' race to the hospital, or sit and catch up with his best friends.

Feeling his pants pocket vibrate, Tamaki jumped before quickly pulling out his phone.

**Kellen's fine, we're fine, Prince Tamaki. Don't let us interrupt your gathering. – Sadja**

Tamaki sighed, and tucked his phone back into his pocket. Smiling weakly, he cleared his throat. "Kyouya, Haruhi!" Tamaki called "I haven't seen you guys in so long! I almost forgot what you looked like, not that I would've forgotten what you guys looked like, I'm saying –"

"We missed you too, Tamaki." Haruhi interrupted, smiling as she nursed a cold compress to her cheek.

Tamaki smiled and nodded. "It was Sadja's idea to invite you guys. She said it was time for a Family Reunion." He looked at the remaining occupants of the tale.

"It's a weird reunion, Tama-chan. Hika-chan and Kao-chan are missing," Honey added.

"Right, well. We can have a real reunion, like a festival. For old times' sake," Tamaki offered, looking at Kyouya.

Tilting his head, the dim lights flashed off of his glasses, and he pushed them back onto the bridge of his nose. Faking a small smile, Kyouya nodded. "Sounds like a great idea, Tamaki. For old times sake."

Tamaki smiled ecstatically and jumped onto the table, placing one hand on his hip and the other in the air. "Operation: The Host Clubs Final Festival is a go!"

* * *

Sadja and Tallulah stood at Kellen's bedside, speaking in hushed tones. "As far as revenge wise, is everything okay?" Tallulah asked.

Sadja nodded. "Everything is a go. By the time the festival is here, it'll be all gone."

"Oh, you sneaky conniving bastard," Tallulah smirked. Sadja rolled her eyes playfully before her eyes landed on Kellen's unconcious form. "Now for the moment of truth; how are _you_ taking things?"

Sadja gave a weak smile. "Memories won't let me get any sleep. Rai is on my ass about it. I'm going through hell, can you tell?"

Tallulah eyed Sadja over. Her hair wasn't as shiny, her eyes were somewhat dull and she was slouching. "Nope, you look normal." Tallulah answered, followed by two thumbs up.

Sadja snorted and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for lying to me,"

"You're welcome."

Moving to take a seat by Kellen's bed, Sadja dropped her head into her hands. She sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her hair.

"_Kyouya, do you ever rest? I swear, you treat that notebook better than you treat me." Sadja rolled her eyes glaring at him. Kyouya looked up momentarily and shrugged._

"_She is a keeper," He replied simply. Sadja threw a pen in his direction and missed – naturally._

"_You know, I don't know how you're never picked last for teams. Your aim is not short from terrible." Kyouya teased, never looking up._

"_Is that right?" Sadja ground out, running her fingers through her hair. Kyouya gave a curt nod, and grinned._

_Getting out of her seat, she walked over to Kyouya and smacked the book out of his hands. Resting her body ontop of his, she rubbed herself all over him._

"_You need a rest." She said in a low whisper. Kyouya wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled her closer._

"_And how do you suppose I do that with you here? You're a distraction." _

"_Oh? Okay. I'll leave." She replied trying to disentangle herself from him. Kyouya squeezed her._

"_Nope, you're going to stay here and rest with me." He told her, rolling to the side._

_Sadja turned to face him and pushed his glasses off his face. Gently putting them to the side, she looked at him._

"_What's in it for me?" She asked with a small smile._

"_I don't know. But I know I get to wake up to you later on." Sadja rolled her eyes._

"_That was cheesier than anything I've ever heard Tamaki say."_

"_I know." He answered, and kissed her on her forehead. Resting her head on his chest, she looked up at him before falling asleep._

Looking back up towards Kellen, she saw Tallulah push a crimson lock behind Kellen's ear. Hearing the door open, the two turned to see the twins in the doorway. Quickly shutting the door behind them, they rushed to Kellen's side. Hikaru slipped his fingers between hers, running the pad of his thumb over her hand.

Kaoru pushed her hair back and pressed a small kiss to her temple.

Sadja smiled at the scene playing out before her. Quietly whispering her goodbyes to Tallulah and the twins, she exited the hospital. Shifting through her purse, she found her phone and called the third person in her history.

"Koemi, how are you?" Sadja asked when she heard her friends soft voice.

"I miss Rai. 'Lula misses you." She answered. Sadja smiled.

"I'll be there soon. Did you do as I asked?" Sadja asked stepping into her limo, and closing the door behind her.

"Yes. Your laptop is here. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Koemi asked. Sadja squeezed her eyes shut.

"Not at all. But for the love of revenge, could you not make me feel guilty about this one?"

Koemi snorted. "You've got this grand master plan to get back at some kid for hurting you, and you don't even have everything charted out? Goddamn it, Sadja. I can't go to jail as an accomplice. I've got Alula to worry about. You know what, you think you're so grown. I'm kicking your ass up and down this street when you get here."

Sadja frowned and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She huffed and pressed end, throwing her phone on the seat.

The ride to Koemi's home had been uneventful, mostly because somewhere between the large amount of twists and turns and her thoughts being consumed by Kyouya, Sadja had fallen asleep.

Feeling herself being jostled awake, she opened her eyes wearily to see her young neice kneeling down in front of her. Alula smiled one of the largest gapped tooth smiles Sadja had ever seen. Smiling back, Sadja sat up slowly. "Auntie, are you tired?" Alula asked softly.

Sadja shrugged rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "You look like hell," Sadja heard not too far away from where she sat. Turning to face the voice, she saw Koemi hovering in the door of the limo. "Come on upstairs. You can sleep in my bed."

"Mama, is Auntie staying the night?" Alula asked happily, putting her hands over her chubby cheeks.

"Oh she's staying the night alright," Koemi grumbled. "Come on out so Aunty can come upstairs."

Sadja licked her lips and squeezed her eyes shut before opening one eye. "Before or after you tear into me?"

Koemi chuckled and helped Alula out of the limo. Alula grabbed onto her mother, her gapped tooth smile appearing again.

"Before, you're going to need the energy."


	11. 11

The annoying buzz of a cellular device followed by an upbeat and catchy ringtone woke Sadja from her half hour nap. Groggily holding the phone to her hear, Sadja mumbled some incoherencies before hearing a loud squealing and Tamaki's incessant blabbering from the other side.

In the midst of Tamaki relaying his story to her, Sadja checked the clock on Koemi's nightstand, rubbing her eyes from her much needed sleep she sat up in the bed. "I'm assuming Kyouya accepted your proposal?" She asked, interrupting Tamaki in the middle of his tale.

"Yes! How did you know? Did he tell you?" Tamaki asked pausing his story to listen intently.

"No, it was an assumption." She replied steadily. She heard Tamaki sigh from the other line before it went quiet. She eyed Koemi's bedsheets, mentally preparing her for what she knew Tamaki was about to say.

"Have you two even…tried to talk it out?" Tamaki breathed. From the strain in his voice, Sadja assumed he had been holding the bridge of his nose.

"There's nothing to talk about. What's done is done, what would talking solve?" She replied icily. Dragging a hand over her face, Sadja yawned.

"There's a lot for you two to talk about, I don't like seeing you guys this way." Tamaki murmured softly.

"I thank you for worrying about my well being, but I'm fine. Instead of worrying about me, why don't you talk to Haru-kun?" Sadja asked, adding a foreign lilt to her tone.

"Don't call her that," Tamaki replied quickly.  
"Hey now, that's what they called her at the club, right?" She challenged him, looking at the phone from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, but –"

"Alright then." Sadja finished interrupting Tamaki. "I've got to talk to Koemi, I'll speak to you later."

She heard Tamaki babble something along the lines of 'wait, hold on' before she ended the call. Removing herself from Koemi's bed, Sadja stood and stretched upwards. Hearing her limps pop slightly, Sadja blanched.

"I'm too young to be feeling this old," she muttered. Scratching her head she walked out of the room to be greeted by the smell of Koemi's cooking. Closing the bedroom door behind her, Sadja made her way down the steps of the condominium. Entering the den, she followed the smell into the kitchen where she saw Alula at the countertop sitting at the edge.

Alula smiled happily as she watched her aunt walk into the room. "Aunty!" she exclaimed happily. Sadja walked forward and pushed Alula's hair out of her face. "Did'ya sleep good?"

Sadja nodded and pressed a kiss to Alula's forehead. "Yeah, I slept good."

"Now that you're up, it's time for you to explain what makes you think this plan of yours is a good idea." Koemi stated calmly from the stove.

Sadja snorted and shrugged. "It's not a good idea. It's not likely that it would get traced back to us, but you know, you'd probably guilt yourself into turning yourself in."

"I don't have guilt issues," Koemi replied simply.

"Is that right?" she replied after awhile. Sadja eyed Koemi over and grinned. "You aren't with the father of your child because you didn't want the press to say things about Rai. Even though they would say things about Rai _anyway_."

"Oh shut up." Koemi grumbled angrily. Sitting down at the granite island in her kitchen, she eyed the seat across from her. "Aren't you going to sit?"

Sadja nodded and sat across from her and next to Alula. Alula smiled up at her mother and aunt, before jumping down from the stool. "I'm gonna watch tv," she said happily.

"Okay, honey." Koemi replied smiling. Alula grinned happily before running out of the kitchen. Moving her eyes back up to the girl across from her, Koemi rested her elbows on the island holding her head up with her palms. Peering over the table, Koemi looked her friend over. "Sadja, what is love?"

Sadja looked thoughtful for a minute, smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt she shrugged. "Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me. No more."

Koemi snorted and cracked a small smile. "No time for games, I'm serious." Sadja closed her eyes and ran both of her hands over her face. She sighed deeply and shrugged. That was an excellent question, what is love? Looking up at Koemi, Sadja couldn't find an answer. "So you don't know?"

"Love can't be explained, there's too many parts of it to even understand. Like the love I have to you and Alula. It's familial, you grew up with me. I remember when you and Rai would pick me up from school, or when Rai would bring you back to Guam with us. When Alula was born I was so happy, I remember the first day I held her it was amazing. Then there's how I felt about Kyouya." She replied quietly.

Koemi nodded, her face remaining indifferent. "Felt?"

"I don't feel that way about him anymore," she choked out.

"You're lying. If you didn't still love him your not-so-petty-theft idea would have ended a long time ago. You can't just stop yourself from loving him, and you're an idiot to think so. However much you may want to, you can not command, demand, or disappear love, any more than you can command the moon and the stars and the wind and the rain to come and go according to our whims." Koemi replied stiffly. "Love is bigger than you are. You can invite love, but you cannot dictate how, when, and where love expresses itself. You can choose to surrender to love, or not, but in the end love strikes like lightening, unpredictable and irrefutable."

"Shut up, Koemi. I don't care for this nonsense that you call love. I don't have time for it. Not anymore. Just because you got carried away doesn't mean I will," Sadja replied darkly, her cheeks were tinting red and her frown had deepend.

Koemi scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Resting her hands on the counter, she peered across the table.

"It means that you got carried away by such a fickle emotion that the father is nowhere in sight," Sadja ground out.

_Crack._

Koemi retracted her hand and balled her face. "Don't you _ever_ speak of Rai or Alula like that again,"

Sadja felt the hand print Koemi left on her cheek begin to heat up. She cracked a small sickening smile. "I will talk about Rai anyway I want to, he's my brother. But what is he to you?"

"The love of my life!" Koemi screamed at her. Sadja turned, her dull eyes staring at Koemi. Koemi gasped and gripped her fist tighter.

"_Is that right_? And does _the love of your life_ feel the same way about you, or were you just a quick fuck with a terrible outcome?" Sadja replied, all traces of any emotion gone. Picking up a knife from the cutlery container on the island, Koemi threw it at her, missing her by very few inches.

Then a small amount of blood dripped from a small cut on Sadja's face. Standing to her face, Sadja laughed lightly before pulling the knife out of the wall. Dropping it on the island, she walked to the door. "If you ever try anything like that again, you will _lose_ Alula."

Opening the door to exit, Sadja took one step through the door before hearing her name being called. Stopping momentarily, she turned slightly. "Talk to him." Koemi murmured. Closing her eyes, Sadja took a deep breath before closing the door behind her.

* * *

So, the last chapter I posted got no love, at all. ): I'm so unhappy, is the story that bad? Jesus man. :T Expect the next chapter by this friday.


	12. 12

**I have decided that I'm going to make a separate version of this story with an alternate ending, because from where I am the ending can either be happy or unhappy. The only differences will be the last few chapters, probably the last four or five.**

* * *

Sadja had decided to veer far away from her friends since the incident. She avoided them during classes, she skipped lunch, and when school was over she went straight home. She didn't need to involve them anymore than they already were.

Dropping her book bag in the corner of her bedroom, Sadja shimmied out of her yellow dress, and stocking leaving them in the middle of the floor. She would put it away later. Standing in nothing but her panties and bra, she let her hair down from her formal bun and ran her fingers through her hair.

_It's almost over._

Closing her eyes Sadja folded her arms over her midsection, her head hanging low. It was almost over. All of it was coming to an end, and despite the feelings of dread that shook her during random intervals of the day, she could say she was glad.

Crossing the room, she sat at the edge of her bed resting her elbows on her knees keeping her head propped up with her knuckles. Her eyes moved to the lower right corner, focusing on the floor. She let the memories flood her; the happy, the sad, the ones in between and she felt her lips twitch into a smile. God, she was getting sappy.

"_Kyouya, can you be any more of a pig?" She walked into his room and could have sworn it was a makeshift battleground for a game of air soft. She picked up a discarded shift with her foot, and leaned over inspecting it. "Is this cake from the club?" _

"_You sound like Fuyumi." He murmured, a small smile gracing his usually calm and collected face. He placed his black notebook on his nearby dresser and collapsed on his bed. His eyes closed, he breathed slowly._

"_You overwork yourself." Sadja whispered, crawling onto the bed in between his legs. He felt the bed shift before she slipped the glasses off his face, probably placing them on his black notebook. "What happens if you get sick, huh?"_

"_I don't get sick." He told her simply, a yawn escaping his lips. "What would happen to the club if I wasn't there? You know Tamaki can't fend for himself." _

"_You don't nearly give him enough credit," She murmured, moving her hands to his chest. She easily undid his tie, dropping it carelessly on the floor behind her. She pushed the lavender blazer off of his shoulders, and he moved his arms out of it. Sadja slowly undid the buttons of his crisp white shirt, spreading her lithe fingers over his chest once she was done. _

"_I'm tired," he whispered. She ghosted his fingers over his chest, tracing every crease and muscle on his pectorals. _

"_I know." She replied lowly. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips._

"_I have homework to do," _

"_I know." was her answer. She moved down, ghosting her fingers across his abdomen followed by light butterfly kisses._

"_I have to sort a budget for tomorrow," _

_She moved her hands to his belt, slowly undoing it. "I know." Unfastening his trousers, she unzipped and pulled his growing erection from the confinement of his boxers. Moving her fingers up it slowly, she heard a low growl emit from Kyouya. She moved her lips closer, her breath blowing lightly on the tip._

"_I love you," he whispered – his voice barely above a whisper._

_She delivered a quick lick from base to tip, a small smile dawning on her face. "I know."_

Looking into the full body mirror across from her, Sadja could feel tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. She felt her face break out into a frown. "You're so stupid!" She screamed, grabbing the remote control from the middle of her bed, she threw it all full force. The mirror shattered pieces of the mirror landing on her floor.

She stood to her feet and bounded to it. She looked at herself in the broken mirror, the cracked and uneven shards of herself mocked her. Her cracked reflection laughed at her, it reminded her that everything she'd known was a lie.

The floodgates of hell had opened, and she could feel herself drop to her knees hunched over. She let out a choked sob, followed by a loud wail. Hot tears streamed down her face, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of red. She balled her fists in her lap, feeling her tears roll off of her chin and fall onto her skin.

The stray drops of water felt cold against her skin and she could only clamp her hands harder against her skin.

_We were dancing, Tamaki's idea of reenacting World War II bases where they had soldiers, and sometimes celebrities perform. They hired bands to play, and sing. It was a beautiful starry night, the hosts had the dress code as war recruits and the girls were dressed as types of wives, widows and girlfriends. _

_Sadja and Tallulah dressed up as two-thirds of a more provocative version of The Andrew Sisters. Kellen had decided she wanted nothing to do with war memoirs considering her great grandfather didn't make it through that war. They stood away from the group that is until Kyouya approached Sadja for a dance._

_He swept her onto the dance floor, in a flurry of swing-dance like movements. _

"_Since when did you learn to dance?" She asked with a small smile, his hands fastened onto her waist. He ducked, and she swung her leg over his head before he returned to his average height. _

"_I need to talk to you," he whispered, he moved his head closer to her ear._

"_As per usual, what is it? Tama-doji bothering you again?" She asked, thinking nothing of the way he simply looked over her. She pressed her ear to his chest, enjoying the feeling of his natural body heat against hers._

"_No, it's -" Kyouya was interrupted by a spotlight blaring down on them. Tamaki had taken the reins on stage, and was pointing proudly at them. Sadja hadn't heard a word he said, she'd been too engrossed in Kyouya; she didn't even know the music had stopped. She looked at Kyouya skeptically._

"_Kyouya has something to tell Sadja, everybody! Stay quiet and listen up!" Tamaki yelled into the microphone. All eyes fell on the two, the room grew quiet and Sadja grew anxious. _

"_I want to see other people." _

_Sadja's world stop, and she could hear collective gasps from the audience. Sadja looked at him, all traces of emotions falling off of her face. "Why?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting. She dropped her arms from his form, digging her nails into her palms._

"_It doesn't matter. Just move on." He murmured. Sadja's throat felt dry, and she swallowed. The light bounced off of his glasses before he brushed past her, leaving the room and most of all – leaving her._

_She lowered her head and could see Tamaki drop his hand soon after Kyouya had left. Her curls had rolled over her shoulder, blocking her face from view._

_She felt everyone's eyes bore into the back of her head, from the corner of her eye she could see his retreating form. Her bottom lip quivered. Her eyes fell to his black shoes, and her mind had been boggled with questions – most of all, __**why**__? What had she done wrong?_

_Then she remembered it wasn't her. He'd been spending time with Haruhi, and she'd been seeing less of him. With Haruhi being absent tonight, it all clicked. _

_**Kyouya and Sadja sitting in a tree.**_

_Mustering enough courage, she turned and looked at the crowd whose eyes seemed to have been planted on her._

_**K-i-s-s-i-n-g.**_

"_What the fuck are you looking at?" Her nose twitched. _

_**First comes love, then comes marriage.**_

_She looked to the corner of her eye and saw a conveniently placed vase;_ _a beautiful display really. _

_**Then comes an abrupt, tragic miscarriage.**_

_But Sadja didn't want to admire beauty at this moment because for the third time in her life, happiness had gotten away. _

_**Then comes blame, then comes despair.**_

_She sent her fist crashing into the vase, shattering it and the lightly colored tulips._

_**Two hearts damaged beyond repair.**_

_Some jumped, and the eyes jerked away._

_**Kyouya leaves Sadja and takes the tree**__._

_She walked away from the scene._

_**D-i-v-o-r-c-e.**_

Sadja reached forward and plucked a shard of glass off the floor. She raised it to her eye level, and through it she could see the sick smile that had displayed itself onto her face. The smile didn't belong on her face, but Sadja didn't have time for thinking things through.

She let out a wicked cackle and brought the shard to her wrist, she embedded into her skin, grinding her teeth at the pain before dragging it down her arm horizontally. Bits of blood erupted from her skin, swallowing hard Sadja's lip quivered. "It's not enough," she whispered.

_Because it's never enough._

She felt chills run through her body, bringing the shard up to her arm again, she drew another line through her skin, right next to the first. She continued to do so until five bloodies lines decorated her left arm. Swallowing her, she dropped the glass and wrapped her arm around her cuts. She jumped slightly at the sting, squeezing her eyes shut until it dulled to a minor ache.

She stood, and looked her body over in what was left of her mirror. "You said move on, where do I go?"

_Guam. Let's go back to Guam. _


End file.
